<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anguis Amare by FlameKitt3y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662189">Anguis Amare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameKitt3y/pseuds/FlameKitt3y'>FlameKitt3y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Multi, POV Original Character, Slow Build, Slytherin Common Room, Slytherins Being Slytherins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameKitt3y/pseuds/FlameKitt3y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following Catia Deovelente, the semi-immortal Slytherin joining Hogwarts in her fourth year. All characters are older than in the original series for smut reasons. </p><p>Disclaimer* I do not own the characters written in this - original series by JK Rowling, based upon the Harry Potter books/films.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Weasley/Reader, Cedric Diggory/Daphne Greengrass, Cedric Diggory/Reader, Cho Chang/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Reader, Fred Weasley/George Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), George Weasley/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Reader, Pansy Parkinson/Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, Theodore Nott/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Catia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey! My first work on ao3 - be kind friends xx happy reading my fellow Slytherins.<br/>Short chapter for this first one, promise they’ll get longer x</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>Hogwarts</em>.</p><p>It seemed like it had been a lifetime since you’d seen the tall cascading towers stretching tall into the sky. They evoked a flutter of nervous butterflies in your stomach, nervous and excited butterflies.</p><p> </p><p>You’d never really been to a school, not a real one. Your mind flashed to all the different kinds of teaching that had been inflicted on you throughout your vast life, none of the mean witches or wizards half as enticing as this one extravagant building looming ahead of you. You took a moment to gaze upon its beauty set against the now darkening sky before taking a half step towards the lake that separated you from the structure. You apparated quickly to the front step of the castle. You felt a tug of magical resistance at your entry.</p><p>
  <em>There must be wards.</em>
</p><p><em>Good, I need as much protection as I can get</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Your last trip to Hogwarts was about 110 years ago, a seemingly small blip of time considering your somewhat immortal status. Still long enough for them to have forgotten.</p><p>You hoped this visit went better than the last. You’d helplessly begged the young Headmaster to allow your attendance, pleading that you’d needed a safe space, just as so many of the other young witches and wizards had done before you. You needed a home. You needed protection.</p><p> </p><p>You clasped the letter the Headmaster had give you all those years ago, sending out silent prayers that he would allow you in.</p><p><em>Catia, it’s not like I want to say no to you, but ... Hogwarts isn’t ready...I’m not ready...to cope with this yet. Your time will come, and when it does - take this - you’ll be welcomed here. This letter will remind me, but you’ll need to be patient, this world isn’t ready for you yet. Stay quiet, stay safe</em>.</p><p> </p><p>110 years you’d waited. Filling your time with endless nonsense, training in every magical art you could muster yourself to, travelling as far as you could to find new ways to better your powers. All the while hiding from those who thought your immortality needed to be tested.</p><p> </p><p>You approached the giant doors marking the entrance to what you hoped would be your saving grace for the next few years, at least, and opened them wide.</p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>All eyes were on you. You hadn’t been in a room with this many people for a long while. You’d met with Albus Dumbledore, <em>Professor Dumbledore</em>, you reminded yourself, earlier that night. He had been oddly calm about your arrival, almost as if he had known you were coming. He’d simply smiled kindly, reached his hand out for the letter you’d clutched into a crumple, and giggled to himself while reading his past words.</p><p>"I sure had a flair for the dramatics back then, didn’t I" he stated with crinkled eyes. Catia took in his baby blue floor length robes, pointy purple hat, and gold embellished beard clips. She raised her eyebrow at him, a soft smile colouring her features at his humour.</p><p>"Does this mean I can stay?" She’d asked politely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So now she stood, in the Hogwarts Grand Hall, a head taller than the fifteen year olds that surrounded her, waiting to be sorted into their retrospective houses. Your body’s age was nineteen, although your biological age stood at just under a two hundred and seventy. Dumbledore was having you start on fourth year classes, he had explained. He had no doubt of your magical abilities but knew your years alone had left you in the dark when it came to everything else.</p><p> </p><p>"Deovelente, Catia."</p><p>A stern looking witch, <em>McGonagall</em>, looked at you expectantly as she gestured to a stool sitting central in the grand room. She was holding a grimey old wizards hat. The sorting hat. You’d read up on Hogwarts prior to facing Dumbledore, and was aware of the house sorting and what it entailed. You’d poured over Hogwarts: A History until you’d sent yourself to sleep, and then kept yourself awake the next night worrying over what redeeming qualities the hat would consider forthcoming for you. You didn’t really relate to any of the houses, thinking more that it seemed a little odd to sort people into a group based on one or two characteristics. This left you with not a single clue what house you’d be put into.</p><p> </p><p>The hall had gone quiet as you’d walked to the stool, sitting politely with your ankles crossed. You were in uniform, as designated, a white button up shirt, school skirt, white socks, and a small heeled bootie. The heels were French, and were stolen from a boutique several years ago while you were trying to escape a snatcher. Money wasn’t a problem for Catia, but the rude owner of the boutique was.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hmmm so you take things that aren’t meant for you, eh?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You jumped at the intrusion on your mind. You hadn’t even realised the hat had been placed on your head. You’d squeezed your eyes shut as you sat down, not wanting to look into the many faces of the other students peering at you and whispering. You’d glimpsed only the four long tables, not taking note of anyone who was sitting at them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Inattentive, obviously not meant for Ravenclaw.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voice shocked you again as you got caught up in your thoughts. A flare of anger flashed through you as the hats words registered. You were attentive, just nervous. And it’s comment about her stealing? How dare it make such harsh judgements based on an off handed thought. <em>Don’t be rude</em>, she thought at the hat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not afraid to speak your mind, that’s very Gryffindor of you.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catia huffed smugly, Gryffindor was one of the best houses, according to her extensive research. She’d read diaries of great witches who’d been in the bravest house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But arrogant, smug. Powerful but...not utilised power. You’ve watched bad things happen and simply been a spectator. A spectator on life rather than living it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Catia had lived, she thought to herself, it wasn’t her fault people were always chasing her.</p><p> </p><p><em>But you’ve done bad things.</em> </p><p> </p><p>The voice stopped her. She had done bad things in her life. <em>But mostly for good reasons?</em> She thought of her shoes again, of the owner bullying the poor till keeper she barely paid. Catia hadn’t even had a second thought about taking the shoes.</p><p> </p><p><em>You leave me no other options, it’s clear as day</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Catia knew where this was headed. She had no friends to be loyal to, ruling out the more timid Hufflepuff house. Which left only...</p><p><em>Hufflepuff</em>? She thought at the hat, a small amount of hope coloured the thought, along with a significant amount of dark sarcasm.</p><p> </p><p>"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled to the room, a tinge of poorly disguised anger in its tone at her bad attempt to joke with it.</p><p> </p><p>Cheers erupted around you, and the hat was whisked from you head. You stood and studied the room, telling yourself you did it not to spite the hats comment about your attentiveness. As expected, the green and silver side of the hall was the one cheering and whooping - the other houses sat unclapping, whispering and gossiping to whoever was sitting near them. Your gaze went to the Slytherin house, hoping to avoid the stares from the other houses. Your feet took you there on their own, walking you as gracefully as you could muster towards the long table. Your steps were silent, the permanent Mufflatio spell on your shoes doing its job. <em>Even here you have to be cautious.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Crabbe, Goyle, move."</p><p>You’d neared the centre of the table, and watched as a striking blonde boy, near your age, authoritatively swatted at the two gent next to him. One was plump and appeared rather slow witted, the other a mean scowling boy who’s face was just slightly less handsome than generic.</p><p> </p><p>You took the seat they had not so graciously vacated, sliding in between the blonde and the scowling boy. You gave the latter a wide berth, sitting instead closer to the blonde. He was handsome, you noted. Not the generic kind of handsome, but the kind where you knew you’d be in trouble. He was tall, made more noticeable as you sat down, he was at least a head taller than you, and you expected it was be more once you were standing. His build was lean but not overly thin, his skin pale to the point of near milky transparency, matching his platinum locks.</p><p> </p><p>He met your gaze, and you peered into the most intriguing of grey eyes. They were crystalline, the kind that could only be described as piercing. Despite his light hair they were framed with brilliant dark eyelashes, and dark brows sat atop them. One of those brows was raised at you expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, umm, thankyou" you said to him gently, hoping you hadn’t missed him saying anything to you as you’d sat down.</p><p> </p><p>He held out his hand, rather elegantly considering how close you two were sitting.</p><p>"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" he stated to you. You noticed a hint of arrogance tugging at his words. The surname was familiar to you, a pure blood family, one of the sacred twenty-eight. He must have been very proud of his lineage and not afraid to show it.</p><p> </p><p>"Catia Deovolente" you took his hand in yours, his long fingers enveloping yours in a way that seemed almost comical. He pulled your hand towards him, keeping eye contact as he raised your hand to his lips and gently placed them just above your knuckles. His lips were devilishly soft. Your heart fluttered, but you held his gaze as he smirked and dropped your hand.</p><p> </p><p>"My pleasure" he stated as he turned back towards the sorting. Your mind was in a mess. You’d been with men before, but this one...</p><p>
  <em>This one’s trouble.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Icebreaker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A lot of updates today!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The questions had waited until you were back in the Slytherin dormitories. The rest of the sorting was uneventful, and it was followed by some introductions to the other Slytherin members. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and the two beef heads you’d seen sitting with Malfoy at dinner, who were simply introduced as Crabbe and Goyle. All of the above were fourth years, like you, and all appeared very familiar with the castles layout, having been at the school for three years prior to yourself. You tried to note the way to the common room, and decided you’d have to scour the library later for a map when the twists and turns became too erratic to follow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ahh, home sweet home" Pansy scowled with a wrinkle of her nose as you all entered the common room. She’d walked to a set of bricks and muttered something under her breath, which made the bricks realign into a neat doorway. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The common room was stunning. They’d walked you down several flights of stairs, and now you understood why. The room was at the base of the castle, so it was rather chilly on the walk, but as soon as you entered the room you were hit with a comforting warmth emitting from illusive green fireplaces. The room was lit in a sparkling green glimmer, which shone from odd looking arched windows towards the back half of the room that appeared to look through the bottom of the lake that surrounded the castle. Green couches and dark wooden bookcases and tables adorned the space, with black and green blankets and pillows tossed around amongst them. The walls held oddly sized portraits of Slytherin wizards across the ages, the two largest portraying Salazar Slytherin and Merlin himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The group headed towards the back of the room towards a circle of plush green couches, where two younger students sat looking over a book. A stern look from Draco sent them quickly on their way, and you wondered at Draco’s level of authority. It seemed his reputation proceeded him, and you reassessed his families level of importance in the wizarding world.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Catia, come sit" he requested, gazing up at you from the seat he’d taken on one of the couches. Everyone else had sat down, and you hadn’t realised you were now the only one standing. You hastened to his side and sat. The couches were delightfully soft, and you sank in further upon feeling their touch. There had been idle chit chat between the group on the way to the common room, but you could see them all visibly relax once they were inside and seated. They sat close, you next to Draco, Daphne on your other side, Pansy sitting on the ground in front of Draco. The rest of them were lounged around as well, all seeming comfortable with each other’s touch. Pansy’s head rested against Draco’s knees, and Daphne was practically squeezing herself close enough to Catia that she had to squish in closer to Draco on the small couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, Catia" the whole group was turned towards her as Draco made the first move, "we’re all dying to know why someone like you would be here at Hogwarts."</p>
<p><em>Of course he knows who I am.</em> She had known her own reputations would proceed her, and had prepared herself for this question. She hadn’t expected it so soon, but was grateful that they’d waited until they were somewhat alone. You glanced around the group, settling your unusual gaze on Draco since he asked the question.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Someone like me?" You decided to play dumb. A glint of humor and a challenge set your eyes, but your voice was kept polite. Dracos eyebrow shot up at your answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“‘You know, an immortal, or whatever you are" the response came from Goyle. You pierced your sharp gaze on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I came here to learn magic, as did you all" you answered Goyle this time, and he wavered under your stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you don’t deny it, you are immortal" Draco queried intensely. You shot back to him with a smirk. His gaze was intense, and you found yourself caught in it, rather than the other way around as you had intended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Somewhat." You answered shortly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Somewhat? What does that mean? Well how old are you? And are you actually as powerful as they say you are?" The questions came out rudely, intrusively, from Pansy. She scowled up at you, not beating around the bush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You sighed, debating whether or not to tell them the truth. Pansy’s glare thickened as you thought, and you figured she was persistent enough that she’d get it out of you eventually. This is what you were here for, opening up. You’re safe here. Just tell them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You spoke this time to the whole group, meeting each of their eyes.</p>
<p>"I’m not immortal, I just age very slowly. Biologically I am about your age, maybe slightly older. In actual years, I was born on the nineteenth of May, seventeen twenty-four, which makes me...two hundred and sixty-nine, and a half" She watched their mouths drop. Her eyes flicked back to Draco. "As for how powerful my magic is...you’ll just have to duel me and find out" you said the last with a quick wink at Draco, who recovered his demeanour and smirked wickedly at your challenge.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence after your statement dragged on for a few moments before a call from the other seat broke the ice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well you’re pretty hot for an old lady!" Blaise remarked with a laugh, and the rest of the group joined in. You noticed Draco’s eyes peruse your body as the tension broke, almost as if he was seeing if what Blaise had said was true. A blush creeped up your cheeks at his attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy, seeing Draco’s eye on you, quickly pulled the subject away from your apparent hotness. You made a mental note that she was used to the male attention in the group, it seems in particular from a certain blonde as well. She leaned further into his legs, and reached a hand up to caress his thigh. It broke his gaze.</p>
<p>"Okay leave the girl alone, we have urgent matters to discuss" Pansy started snakily. "Who’s throwing the Hogwarts Hanger this year?"</p>
<p>The group broke into a rowdy cheer at this, instantly starting a new conversation and leaving Catia out of it for the time being.</p>
<p>"I heard it was Ravenclaw"</p>
<p>"Those book-scrounging puppets? No way! Surely the Weasley twins would’ve sorted something, those ginger gits have always got something up their sleeves"</p>
<p>"After last years at Hufflepuff with the fireworks? I thought surely McGonagall wouldn’t turn a blind eye to that one"</p>
<p>"As long as Finnigan brings the Firewhiskey again I don’t give a rats who’s hosting"</p>
<p>"Blaise did you bring your dads Menthinon stash again?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were lost. <em>Hanger? Finnigan? Menthinon?</em> You turned to Daphne with a confused look. She immediately caught on and stood up, grabbing your elbow and tugging you with her. "Catia and I are going to get acquainted with our dorms, we’ll see you all tomorrow." She blew them a quick kiss as hastened you over to a hallway across the room. Low murmurs of goodbye followed her, but they were through the corridor before the sounds even reached you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne was short, petite, with straight golden blonde hair and striking green eyes. She looked like a tiny barbie doll, all smiles and bubbliness. She bounced as she walked, but her grip on your arm was strong. You came to a T intersection in the corridor, directly in front of you were two doors labeled girls/boys (the lavatories and showers, as a Daphne explained), then off to the left continued to the boys dorms, the right where you were headed the girls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We’ll be in the same room, it’s you me and Pansy. She’s a bit painful and scowly sometimes but you grow to love her. Plus, she’s a fantastic hair styler and makeup artist."</p>
<p>We’d reached our dorm, a dark wooden door with their three names written in curling silver filigree on a plaque in the centre of it. Inside sat three identical beds, rather large with draping green canopy curtains over each. There were no windows, but it felt rather cosy. Small nightside tables and a matching closet adorned each bed, and two trunks were resting on their designated beds. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, did you not bring any belongings with you?" Daphne looked to the empty bed on the leftmost side of the room. She seemed unsure of what to do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oops, yes I did, I just - ugh, where is it" you scrimmaged around in your skirt pocket until you found the tiny bag you’d shrunk down, it had carried all of your belongings for the past few years, since you travelled so much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Aha!" Daphne watched in awe as you threw the small object carefully onto the bed. <em>Maximise</em> you thought at it as it hit the bed. Your trunk shot back to its normal size, your belongings with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wow, Catia! That’s such a neat trick! You <em>have</em> to show me that sometime" Daphne beamed at your casual use of magic. It was a simple minimising spell, nothing you needed to concentrate for. Maybe you would be more advanced than the other students here. You’d have to hold back slightly until you knew more. You felt a tug of excitement and nerves for when the actual classes started next week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne spoke to you as she started unpacking her things into the wardrobe, neatly arranging each item of clothing she had in order of colour and style of clothing. You noticed she had a LOT of skimpy skirts and dresses.</p>
<p>"So what’s this Hanger thing everyone’s talking about?" You’d never been good at small talk but Daphne had an air about her that put you at ease.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay, so. Every year when we first come back after the Christmas break, one of the houses hosts this <em>huge</em> party in their common room. Everyone other than first years are invited, so it’s always packed and fucking insane. The Weasley twins always bring the best booze and potions, and whatever else you can think of to get everyone at their loosest. The twins are in Gryffindor but since it’s the first night of the year the house rivalries are pretty much overlooked" Daphne beamed as she relayed the details of the party. Her eyes glimmered mischievously at Catia. "So basically, you get to let loose, have fun, and hook up with whoever the fuck you want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You laughed at her enthusiasm and her wiggling eyebrows.</p>
<p>"You sound like you’re speaking from experience there, Daphne" you chuckled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh trust me, I’ve made both some good and bad decisions at these things, but ya girl likes to party" she finished with a wink and a shake of her hips as she set up some makeup brushes on her night table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You liked Daphne, she was openly fun, and you hadn’t been around someone like her for a very long time. It was refreshing to just relax and talk about boys and parties. You may have been over two centuries old, but your body was still nineteen, and it liked to party nearly as much as Daphne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what do you think so far?" Daphne’s bed was on the far right, so she came and sat opposite you in your bed to chat.</p>
<p>"Of Hogwarts? It’s beautiful, and...relaxing. You all seem pretty nice, although I’ll admit I am a little out of my comfort zone. I’ve been by myself for a while, so it’s a little overwhelming being around so many other witches and wizards, especially ones that well, my age" you said the last two words with air quotes and a gentle smile softened Daphne features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I keep forgetting" she said to you softly. She was examining your face, as if looking for something to tell her you were actually as old as your year count. You knew your face showed no sign of your age, the skin silky smooth and milky. Your hair was dark and long, with a soft curl. It was nearly all darkest black, other than one single platinum white streak that spouted from your right temple. Your eyes darkened when you thought about how you got that white streak.</p>
<p>
  <em>Not now. Focus on here.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They’re right though, you’re pretty hot for your age!" Daphne’s mood once again went bubbly, and she jumped up and started arranging her belongings again. We both laughed at her comment and you started unpacking your own luggage. You’d brought more than would fit in the wardrobe, so you quickly cast an <em>Expando</em> at the back of the wardrobe to allow for more room. You grew bored of unpacking very quickly, not having Daphne’s compulsive need to arrange everything pedantically, so when her back was turned you swished your hand at your belongings and they all quickly floated to the wardrobe, settling in just before Daphne turned back around to you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, you’re done" she looked at your closed wardrobe and empty trunk with surprise.</p>
<p>"I didn’t pack much" you felt your cheeks redden, hoping she wouldn’t catch you out on your lie. You didn’t want to show off again and have her notice. You picked up your toiletries bag and some comfy pajamas, a simple black soft cotton matching shorts and crop top set and your favourite fluffy slippers.</p>
<p>"I’m going to go shower and get ready for bed, it’s been a long day" you smiled at her innocently. "Thanks for helping me out before, I’ll see you soon" you gave a small wave as you headed out the door towards the bathrooms. You heard her "no worries girl" follow you out.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Storms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoops, a little bit of mature content in this one, folks ;) short and sweet bbs xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spent longer in the showers than you thought you would. You didn’t mean to, but the water had felt too good, so hot and steaming that your skin was flushed a soft pink by the time you’d left. Several other people had come and go through the bathroom, but you took no notice. Being in the shower left you alone with your thoughts for a while, slowing you to settle your emotions and reflect on your day.</p><p> </p><p>By the time you left the lavatories, soft pajamas adorned, fluffy slippers on your feet, you felt comfortable. The common room was quiet, you could tell that everyone had retired to their rooms to sleep of their first busy day back. You weren’t tired - one of your bodies strange differences. You barely needed any sleep, maybe a few hours a week, if that. You could function just as well without it, and therefor rarely felt any kind of true exhaustion. Instead of going back to your quarters, you decided you’d peruse the books adorning the many bookshelves in the common room. You didn’t know if they’d hold any reading material that would be of interest to you, but you were curious either way. The room was indeed empty, now softly lit by only the one dwindling green fireplace in the centre of the room. You headed to the bookshelves, lined up in tall rows on the back right of the room.</p><p> </p><p>You came across the nest of couches where your group had previously been sitting, and noticed a large framed diagram on the walk behind it. It was on the wall next to the lake windows, so you could faintly make out the context of the diagram. It was a family tree, you startled, realising. Or well, a group of family trees. You traced your eyes to the topmost names, then followed them down to the bottom. <em>Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafig, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley, Yaxley. The Sacred Twenty-Eight, by Cantankerus Nott</em>. The inscription was small and written in swirling legislation down the bottom of the frame. Catia noted that the names ‘Weasley’ and ‘Longbottom’ both had faint lines scratched across them, as if someone had tried to cross them out.</p><p> </p><p>You traced back right to the top of the family trees, seeing <em>Cliodna, Jajamanekh</em>, then further down two names caught your attention. <em>Merlin, Morgan Le Fay</em>. You followed the line down the tree from Morgan Le Fay, tracing now with your finger hovering just centimetres from the parchment. And there. <em>Mother and father</em>. The line ended with them. Under their names read the insignia, in tiny print ‘<em>Died, 1730. Sentenced to death for Muggle Hunting by the newly established Ministry for Magic.</em>’ You smiled sadly and tapped the place where your name should’ve been. You turned away from the wall, looking to distract yourself with books.</p><p> </p><p>The shelves delved deeper than you thought, only just enough light being let in to permit you to read the larger font on the spines of the parchment. It made it easier that most of them were printed with gold or silver metallic embellished fonts that shimmered under the soft green light. There were a lot of limited press. Books that were older than herself, books about the history of Slytherin, even a book written by Salazar Slytherin himself. You noticed a rather small book poking out of a high shelf that read ‘<em>Secret Passageways of the Slytherin Underground</em>.’ You weren’t sure what the rules were on taking these books - she didn’t know if they were even allowed to be removed. Most of them were covered in enough dust that she thought no one would have bothered even looking at them in the last decade. You took a chance, the book on passageways was too good to pass up, plus it might’ve had a map of the castle at least.</p><p> </p><p>You’d just wiggled the book free when you heard a noise. It startled you so much you nearly dropped the book. It had come from just around the corner of the shelf you were in front of. You heard it again. Your breath stopped in your throat. It sounded like...moaning?</p><p> </p><p>You snuck silently to the end of the stack of shelves, peaking around the end to the next row over. You nearly dropped the book again. Your hand crashed over your mouth to stop any noises from escaping you. There in front of you was the very tall, very blonde head of Draco Malfoy. He was leaning up against the wall in the darkest corner of the shelves, eyes closed, one hand up resting behind his head on the wall, the other...your eyes trailed downwards. There was a girl on her knees before him, his hand gripped firmly in her ebony hair as she bobbed in front of him. The sounds were coming from her as she moaned softly around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck" he moaned lowly, thrusting his hips forward to meet her mouth. The girl sped up her efforts, encouraged by his words. Catia couldn’t look away, she felt her body freeze as she watched the act unfold before her. She was still mostly hidden by the shelf, her instincts telling her to run, but her body stayed, transfixed. It wasn’t as if she was virtuous, she was far from it. She just hadn’t expected it. And he looked so fucking <em>hot</em>.</p><p> </p><p><em>Time to go</em>. Your mind reeled at you, but as you moved to leave the book caught the edge of the shelf, making a very slight rustling noise. Your breathe caught again as the boys eyes flicked open. Stormy grey eyes met yours. <em>Fuck</em>. The girl didn’t notice, continuing her sucking enthusiastically. Draco’s eyes caught you, trapped you. Lust and mischief filled his gaze as his mouth lifted into a sly smile. <em>Fuck</em>, <em>FUCK</em>. Your body responded this time, and you high tailed it out of there as fast and quietly as your legs could take you. He’d <em>seen</em> you. And he’d <em>smiled</em>. You heard a soft throaty chuckle that was cut off into a moan as you ducked around the corner into the girls side of the dorms, trying to shake away the image in your head. Daphne was snoring softly in your room, and you snuck into your bed, your heart still racing. Those grey eyes. That smile. That <em>moan</em>. You closed your eyes, begging your body to let you sleep tonight, knowing that it probably wouldn’t allow it.</p><p> </p><p>You were still awake when Pansy snuck into the room a few minutes later.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Redheads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Catia meets 2/3 of the golden trio and my favourite set of twins! &lt;3 enjoy bbs</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You’d slept about an hour, which was practically a sleep in for you. You’d lain awake, trying to work out how to maintain your composure the next day around Draco. You wondered if he’d told Pansy you were there. Were they an item? They hadn’t seemed like it when they were all together, although she was touching him a bit, you thought.</p><p> </p><p>When your body felt the first crack of dawn you rose, taking an outfit from your wardrobe and sneaking as quietly as you could to the bathrooms. You washed and brushed your hair, even going so far as to pop a bit of eyeliner around your large eyes. Your eyes were an unusual shade of misty blue - a lighter blue that, as you got older, gathered more and more flashes of purple throughout the iris. This morning they were a bright sky blue with a slight lavender flourish, but you had seen how they darkened to snaking galaxies when your emotions were high. You took a deep breath and put on your outfit of the day, a black leather mini skirt and a fitted knit black high-necked top. You opted for a pair of black dress shoes today, the soft leather of the well made shoes comfortable enough to do a bit of walking in, since you assumed you’d take the day to explore the castle. You’d had a bit of time to explore the book you’d taken last night, very happy when it did in fact contain a detailed map of the entire grounds.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne had mentioned yesterday that breakfast was served in the great hall from 7am - 9am, and since classes wouldn’t start for another week, we pretty much had free reign to wander about as and when we pleased. You reached into your mind and used your magic to sense the suns whereabouts, letting yourself know it was only about 6am. You decided to head to the grand hall and await the breakfast elves, taking the old battered book with you to study it while you waited.</p><p> </p><p>The common room was completely empty as you headed through it, trying to avoid looking the direction of the bookshelves from last night. You reached the arched doorway exit, and were about to leave when something occurred to you. You turned to the nearest portrait on the wall, a large portrait of a knight slaying a unicorn that read ‘<em>Sir Gallant Hefflesworth</em>.’</p><p>"Sir, do you the password for the door?" You asked it politely, watching as it came to life at the sound of your voice. The knight simply sneered down at you, assessing you momentarily, and as if satisfied with what he saw stated in its nasally voice "<em>Angius Ruza</em>." You thanked him quietly and left the common room.</p><p> </p><p>The Grand Hall was nearly as empty as the common room. You saw a few students sleepily shrugging into one of the long tables, many by themselves or with books in hand. You saw a mix of both Muggle and wizards clothing, confirming your assumption that either was okay until classes actually started. You took a seat at a random table, close to the back of the room. There weren’t enough people there to care where you sat for now, but you assumed you would have to move once the other students started piling in for breakfast. You pulled out your book and started perusing the pages, reading up on some of the more limited passageways detailed in the book. You didn’t know how many of them still existed, but you usually made it your first priority to seek out places to run and hide, just in case. You made a mental note of a few that looked promising, and decided to go check them out if you got time that week.</p><p> </p><p>You startled when you heard a book noisily hit the table a few spots down from you. A rather ruffled looking boy with dark messy hair and round glasses sat down a few spaces to your left. A girl with frazzled curly brown hair and a much neater attire sat down opposite him at the large table. The girl had plonked a huge book down on the table next to her, making the noise that startled you.</p><p>"Honestly Hermione, classes haven’t even started yet and you’re already studying? I swear you should’ve been a Ravenclaw." He sighed indignantly, looking at the girl with a tired smile that proved he was only joking.</p><p>"Well Harry, unlike <em>some</em> of us, I want to get a head start so that I can be prepared for next week’s first lessons" she replied, a little snootily. With a huff she opened the ginormous book, prompting the boy fold his hand over and lay his head down amongst them in the table.</p><p>"As if you haven’t already finished the reading for both first <em>and</em> second week of classes" he muttered into the table, goodheartedly. His head had turned as he’d lain down, and he opened his eyes and became aware of you sitting there.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes darted back to your reading as you pretended you hadn’t just been eavesdropping on their conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you’re Catia, right?" He asked, and you turned back to him. He had a polite smile on his face, though his head still lay resting on his arms on the table.</p><p>You returned his smile politely. "Yes, and you are?"</p><p>"I’m Harry" he said, bringing himself up to a normal sitting position and offering his hand to you. You shook it gently and smiled again.</p><p>"Lovely to meet you, Harry."</p><p>"Oh, and this is Hermione" he quickly gestured to the girl with her nose in the book. She smiled a quick ‘hi’ at her before continuing with her reading. "She’s a little grumpy in the mornings" Harry said softly, laughing quietly at the girl as she swatted at him across the table. He dodged easily and laughed more when she immediately went back to her book, though now a little smile stretched across her face as well.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you finding Hogwarts?" Harry asked you, scooting a little closer to you on the large wooden bench seat.</p><p>"It’s...good. A bit overwhelming, but good" you smiled at him.</p><p>"I remember my first time here too, it <em>was</em> pretty overwhelming. But you get used to it, and soon enough it’ll feel like home" he reassured you. He had a very friendly nature, and rather intriguing green eyes.</p><p> </p><p>You examined his face, noting a little scar peaking out from under his flopping hair. So this was the Harry. Harry Potter. You knew of him of course, as did everyone in the wizarding world. You’d briefly met his propheted counterpart Tom Riddle in Albania in 1945, although you suspected the boy in front of you had very little knowledge of the prophecies foretold in his name.</p><p> </p><p>‘Thanks Harry, I -" you didn’t finish. You were interrupted by two red-headed swirls of pure energy swooping down to wrap their lanky arms around the boy in conversation.</p><p>"Haaaarrryyyy" they said together, in perfect unison. One of them had squeezed in beside you, the other on Harry’s other side. The boys were tall, taller than Draco even, and had lean muscled frames upon which sat friendly open faces. Their hazel eyes matched identically, along with their bright orange caps of hair. They had an energy about them that you were immediately drawn to - these boys were <em>fun</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Fred, George." Harry greeted them with a vigorous smile, obviously encroaching on their ecstatic nature.</p><p> </p><p>"And who do you have with you, good Potter?" The one of them that was on Harry’s other side enquired, gazing around the other two boys at you. A second pair of hazel eyes followed suit as he turned in his seat to make your acquaintance. They had cocked their heads slightly, waiting for you to answer. It was eerily unnerving to have two people so identical, and so in unison, looking at you at once.</p><p> </p><p>"Catia Deovelente" you held out your hand to the closest twin, who grabbed it to shake excitedly. Apparently the other twin couldn’t wait, and placed his arms around Harry bear-hug style to grab both your hand and the other twins you held, shaking with even more vigour. Your hand was temporarily in a twin hand-sandwich, until Harry grunted and pushed the boy off. He gracefully let go of your hand before falling back into his assigned seat next to Harry. You chuckled a little and glanced at Hermione, who was now watching.</p><p>"Catia, these are the Weasley twins, Fred, and George" she stated, and each twin waved as she said their name. Fred was on the other side of Harry, George was directly next to me. I searched their faces quickly to find any unique features in order to tell them apart later. I’d known a few sets of twins in my lifetime and knew they all had a copious amount of fun trying to trick people into thinking one of them was the other, and I doubted these twins were any different, if not worse for it.</p><p> </p><p><em>There. Fred’s nose is slightly more slanted, and George has a small mole on his neck.</em> You smiled and greeted them.</p><p>"Ah, the infamous Weasley twins. I’ve heard pleasant things" you smiled naughtily at the two boys, who immediately faked smug arrogance at your comment. Fred’s hand went to his chest haughtily and his nose pointed up into the air.</p><p>"Pleasant things she’s heard about us, Georgie"</p><p>George immediately followed his actions, putting on a more nasally ‘proper’ voice and bowing slightly towards you, eyes closed and eyebrows raised. "Wouldn’t expect anything less than the most pleasingly pleasant, would we Freddie?" George responded in his prim voice, but as he finished he looked up at you and smiled, letting his eye drop in a casual flirty wink. You let out a giggle at their trivial behaviour, even more so when Hermione reached across and hit George on the shoulder with the book she was reading.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh leave her alone you two, besides, what are you doing up and about so early anyways?" She eyed them suspiciously. They immediately dropped the posh act and turned back to her, eyes glinting.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you see -" George started.</p><p>"The early bird gets the worm-" Fred continued.</p><p>"And the early worm-" Back to George.</p><p>"- gets the best breakfast" they said together, as the centre of the table filled with breakfast bacon, sweets and breads. You thought they had conjured the food themselves, until you realised that they had just timed their words so perfectly that the sentence ended exactly on 7am, breakfast time. You were impressed.</p><p> </p><p>The twins started digging into the food, immediately filling their plates high with bacon, eggs, sausages, toast, and muffins. The food did look delightful. You moved your book out of the way and grabbed at a blueberry muffin on a tray to your left. You picked at it as you looked around the room. A few more students had collected at the tables, enticed to the hall by the delicious smells. You looked at the Slytherin table, noting it was till mostly empty aside from a few younger students and a set of prefects.</p><p> </p><p>A few more students however had come in to sit amongst your current group. If you had counted the tables right, this must be the Gryffindor table. You wondered if you should be heading back to the Slytherin table when George faced you again.</p><p>“So, Catia." He said, rolling your name around on his tongue. He looked as if he was concentrating. "<em>Cat</em>-ia" he said again, emphasising the ‘cat’ sound. "Cat...kitten..KITTY." He exclaimed with smug self satisfaction. "What are you doing tonight, miss kitty?" He asked, obviously deciding that was your nickname now. You raised a dubious eyebrow at him, which he ignored.</p><p> </p><p>You wondered if the party was meant to be kept under wraps, or if she could talk about it. The others did say it was cross-houses, and even mentioned the Weasley twins by name.</p><p>"Well apparently, there is some party that I’m expected to attend, although I’m not entirely sure where it is...or what time...or well, what it exactly is?" She shrugged at him, watching his eyes light up mischievously.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah yes, the Hogwarts Hanger, a rather rowdy tradition, and a very important initiation in your Hogwarts experience" he wrapped his arm languidly around her shoulders. It didn’t seem like he meant anything by the casual gesture, he was just a touchy person, but you felt the muscles in his arm tense as he did it, and couldn’t help the slight flush it brought to your cheeks. He smelt earthy, like forest and musk. It was pleasant. He smiled down at you, and you wondered if he’d noticed your reaction to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Luckily for you, I have all the details" his smile became even more mischievous, and he raised his eyebrows quickly once, leaning in as if to give you some exciting gossip. You laughed at his enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you talking about the Hanger?" An excited voice interrupted. It was strongly Irish accented, and came from across the table.</p><p> </p><p>George leaned back a little, talking to the table now, which had silenced in order to hear about the party. "Yes dear Finnigan, we older Gryffindors have decided to take one for the team and show the rest of these houses how to throw a damn Hanger!" He ended the sentence with a fist in the air. His other arm was still around me, resting gently on my shoulders. He was squeezed so close beside me and Harry that I felt his movement in his body beside me, and he nearly punched Harry square in the face with his over-enthusiastic fist punch. Harry ducked as the rest of the table let out a hoot.</p><p> </p><p>"Gryffindor common room, 9pm sharp, we’ll muster up a temp password for the portrait" George eagerly told her and the group.</p><p> </p><p>"How will you get the Fat Lady to <em>temporally change the password</em>?" Hermione let out in a huff at the boys.</p><p>George shrugged, "Seduce her?"</p><p>"Spell her?" Fred offered, then they both shrugged at the same time. Hermione sighed in exasperation and once again went back to her book. You noted that she was definitely not a party-goer.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Catia" The boy they called Finnigan got her attention across the table. "You should invite your Slytherin group. I know they’r usually turnin up on their own, but it’s nicer if ye can all come on polite terms, eh? Besides" his gaze flicked over to then Slytherin table behind me, "I’d love to get to know you’re friend Daphne a lit’le better, if you could uh, mention me" he laughed a little at the end of his sentence, eyes trained on who I assumed was Daphne behind me. I hadn’t realised she’d come in, and glanced behind me at the table. Nearly the whole group was there, minus Pansy and Blaise. My cheeks reddened when I met eyes with twinkling grey ones at the centre of the group. I had to pull my mind and my eyes away from the boy, thinking immediately about what incurred the night before. You felt Draco’s gaze even after looking away.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to get back to your group?" A voice said from right beside me. It brought me back to the table at hand.</p><p>"Yeah, I better go make an appearance" you joked back to George with a soft smile. He gave your shoulder a little squeeze, you’d forgotten his arm was even there. His arm dropped to your waist for a miniscule second before coming to rest at his side. The movement brought even more of a flush to your already pink cheeks. <em>We get it, he’s hot. Now pull yourself together.</em></p><p> </p><p>"I’ll give you the rest of the details about the party later on today, and I hope I’ll get to see you there" George said softly to you, leaning in close. His scent ticked your nose again, and you met his twinkling hazel eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I’d like that a lot" you said to him quietly, then you stood, grabbing your book off the table. "It was so nice to meet you all, I’ll see you all tonight?" You said to the group, and got a chorus of byes, a particularly loud one from Fred and George, including a hearty wave and a "byyyeeee kitty" with two identical winks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Planning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short and sweet, mostly a filler chapter feat. some Draco xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You headed to your own table, the faces raising to you as you approached. You met grey eyes first, before looking away and taking a seat next to Daphne.</p><p> </p><p>"In cohorts with the enemy already, Deovelente?" Draco asked you as soon as you sat down. You met his eyes, yours narrowed at his intrusion and choice of words.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning to you too, Malfoy" you said, holding his gaze. "In fact, I was just getting the details for this years Hanger" you retorted smugly. Daphne let out a little squeal of excitement as you continued. "Gryffindor will be holding it, in their common room starting 9pm tonight. The Weasley twins are going to set a temporary password on the portrait door so we can get in. They’ll let me know as soon as it’s set" you finished, although you actually had no idea how George intended to let you know the password. You figured he’d find a way.</p><p> </p><p>"Did I just hear that Gryffindor is taking on the Hanger?" Blaise had just joined the table, and sat down excitedly next to you. Pansy was with him, but opted to go around the table and snake in between Draco and Goyle, pressing her side very close to Draco’s. Draco brushed her off and shifted slightly away in annoyance. That’s interesting. You noted as a flash of hurt twisted on Pansy’s face. She dug into the breakfast to hide her expression, but you’d seen it, as had everyone else, you suspected.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes Blaise, you heard right" Draco drawled to him nonchalantly, as if the shift from Pansy didn’t even happen.</p><p>Blaise recovered the conversation. "Thank fuck, I was worried we were going to have to volunteer the Slytherin commons, and even though I love partying that close to my bed, cleaning up the morning after can be a right bitch." His comment earned a few laughs and agreements. "Do we know if Seamus brought any Firewhiskey?" Blaise aimed the question at you, obviously aware that it was you who got the details.</p><p> </p><p>"Seamus..." you said, "he’s the Irish one, right? Finnigan?" You queried. Blaise nodded. "He didn’t say anything, but he was very excited, so possibly? Why would he bring it?"</p><p> </p><p>"His dad manages on of the bars just past Hogsmeade, so Seamus always manages to grab a bottle or two to sneak in with him for these parties. It’s either him or the Weasley twins, but I haven’t got half a clue where they get their shit from" Blaise explain, a hint of respect tinging his words as he discussed the two brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"They’re freaks but they do know how to set a party. If you want an in Blaise I’m sure Deovolente can help you out, she’s already cosy enough with one of them" Draco added his input with a smirk at Blaise, but his eyes flicked towards you, as if checking if the comment had made an impact. You rolled your eyes, the remark was childish, and you’d long outgrown the incentive to react to petty jealousy. <em>Is that what it is? Jealousy? Or does Draco simply like to taunt people?</em></p><p> </p><p>You sighed at your inner monologue, then decided you’d had enough time sitting. "Cmon Daphne, you promised me a tour of the castle today, and I’m ready if you are" you grabbed her elbow to help her out of the bench seat, and she jumped up readily to join you. As you went to leave, a voice stopped you.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Deovolente"</p><p>You met Draco’s eyes. They stormed with intensity.</p><p>"Don’t forget your book." He said, glancing down at it on the table, then back up at you. Your mind went back to last night, once again hearing his moan. You felt your cheeks flush, so you grabbed the book and rushed out of the hall after Daphne. His sultry smile followed you out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who’s ready for a party? Soon, I promise ;) xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You spent the day running around with Daphne, exploring the castle and grounds. It made you feel a little more prepared for next week, just knowing where some things were. You didn’t run into Draco again that day, but you did end up spending some time with Pansy. You and Daphne arrived back at the dorms at about 4pm, and Pansy was sitting on her bed rifling through the clothes that she’d only just unpacked from her suitcase. You didn’t know whether or not Pansy knew you had seen her last night, so you didn’t really know where you stood with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Cat, can I call you Cat?" Pansy scowled at her from the bed. "Yep, I’m gonna call you Cat." She decided on her own. You didn’t mind the nickname, she’d had her name shortened to so many things throughout her life that she was used to it. "What are you wearing tonight? I’m tossing up between a dress or jeans, but I want to look hot" she stated in her slightly whiny voice. She scowled at the mess of clothes in front of her. You were beginning to think that was just her normal face, and that she’d wasn’t actually mad at everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was scowling at you expectantly now.</p>
<p>"I think...maybe a dress? Mini though, and black...or that green one?" You gestured to a cute cowl-neck emerald green mini dress that had fallen out of the stack of clothes she had piled on the bed. You crossed over and grabbed it, sitting on the edge of her bed and holding it up. "Yep, this one, with some boots, with heels if you’ve got any" you said, giving your honest opinion.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy nodded, agreeing with your plan. "I’ll put my hair up, and add wings" she added on. Her lips perked up slightly as she took the dress and put it aside. She shoved the rest of her clothes away and laid back onto the pillow at the end of her bed, obviously content with her decision.</p>
<p>"What are you wearing?" She asked you shortly. Her gaze went to your wardrobe as Daphne sauntered back in the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oooo are we picking outfits? Lemme see" Daphne bounced excitedly, she was the complete opposite to Pansy, but it seemed like they got along. A very odd coupling, one bouncy and blonde, the other dark and broody. Pansy showed Daphne her outfit and Daphne cood in appreciation, also noting that the dress would look better with her dark hair up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We’re picking Cat’s outfit - go check her wardrobe" Pansy instructed Daphne, and you had a brief moment of stress when you realised about your little fib to Daphne yesterday and the expanding wardrobe, but Daphne simply laughed in excitement when she saw all your clothes. Pansy too walked over to the cupboard and begun examining the many garments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This one is good, maybe that one? We want her to look hot Daphne, not like a fucking harlet" Pansy commented to Daphne as they tore through the closet. Pansy was being nice to her, in her own strange way, which meant that she may not have known about last night? She seemed like a forward enough person that she would have said something by now. <em>So he didn’t tell her. Why?</em> Your monologuewas interrupted by a swarm of clothes being throw at you. You felt shoes being dropped at your feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Done" Pansy and Daphne said, smiling at the complete look they’d picked out. Your smile widened as you saw what they’d picked.</p>
<p>"Not going for subtle tonight then, hey?" You laughed at them, and then proceeded to pick Daphnes outfit (even though she wouldn’t let anyone touch her very neatly arranged closet, we had to look and then ask her to get the item out, so as to not disrupt the organisational scheme).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne had basically picked her own outfit, a pair of skintight black jeans and a tie-up red bow top, matched with some cute red ballet flats from your own wardrobe. You’d been shocked that your feet were even the same size, considering how petite she was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They all sat on Daphne’s bed, they still had a few hours before they needed to get ready, so they sat and chatted for a while. Daphne was catching you both up on the latest Hogwarts gossip from over the break, mentioning quite a few names that went straight over your head. Your interest was peaked when Daphne asked Pansy about Draco though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Pansy, how was your break? Did your family end up staying with the Malfoys again? Their mansions exquisite, isn’t it" she trained her eyes on the girl, and you noticed hint of dark eagerness in Daphne’s eyes. <em>If she wants information, she’ll get it. Maybe watch out for this one more than you expected.</em> You thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy’s face had flushed slightly, her scowl deepening. "Yes, I stayed at Draco’s for a about a week - our families are very close" she said to you when you sent her a questioning look "and Draco and I -"</p>
<p>"PANSY YOU DIDN’T" Daphne yelled at her, protective anger flashing in her eyes. Pansy rolled her own at the petite girl, obviously having heard this before. "Like, I get it, he’s hot. But Pans, he’s a player. You know he’s only using you, right?" Pansy’s scowl deepened further and she looked down at her hands. "Remember what happened to Blaise? He’s too much trouble, Pans, you deserve more than hookups." Daphne finished her rant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were shocked, and you felt bad for Pansy, <em>and a little jealous</em>, but there was no way you were glimpsing over the very blatant curveball Daphne had just thrown you.</p>
<p>"Wait, <em>Blaise</em>? And <em>MALFOY</em>?" Your eyes went to Daphne expectantly, but it was Pansy who answered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Draco has no particular taste or preference, and doesn’t give a flying fuck about who knows about it. He and Blaise hooked up a few times, and Blaise thought they were an item. He was very wrong. Draco doesn’t ‘date.’ Or at least not yet, if I have anything to say about it" she grinned mischievously at the last part. Her eyes were lit with a startling desperation that made you immediately wary. Her possessiveness over the boy was miscalculated, if what you’d seen at the breakfast table was anything to go by. "Our families are very close, it’s just destined to be" she finished with a drifting gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You felt a spike of anger at the blonde boy for letting himself get to her this much. He was obviously using her, and apparently everyone knew it except Pansy herself. <em>Although, it seems like he tries to make it clear he just wants sex.</em> You thought. You could understand the want for physical relationships rather than emotional ones, and tried to see both sides of the story. <em>Or he’s just a player. A hot player. Fuck.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So Cat," Daphne said, changing the subject. Her casual use of Pansy’s nickname for you made you smile. "Have you met anyone you like yet? Like, I don’t really know how this works because of your age. I assumed you’d stick to people more your...biological age? Since the only people I know close to your actual age are Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel, and neither of those two are particularly...admirable" she cringed on the last word, obviously imagining the two older men scantily clothed. You laughed at her, as did Pansy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, I tend to keep my age range between about 18-30, 35 at max if they’re cute" you said matter of factly. You’d gotten over any kind of sexual embarrassment long ago, deciding sex was fun and there was no need to shame anyone for wanting to have a good time. "I’ve been with boys and girls, much like our blonde headed friend I too have no particular preference. If someone calls to me, then I act on it" you shrugged at the admittance. The two girls looked at you excitedly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you must be like some sort of sex goddess by now, right? Like if I had been alive for like three hundred years I would’ve tried pretty much a bunch of everything" Daphne exclaimed, a naughty glint in her eye. Pansy had also leaned forward into the conversation. You were used to this. For some reason all anyone who got close to you wanted to know about was your relationship history, it was always a burning line of questioning.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I’ve had some pretty hectic experiences, and of course you learn a lot over the course of time, but it is pretty rare for me to actually get close to someone these days. I...spend a lot of time alone, since my status can make me somewhat of a target in the real world." You answered honestly, gaging their reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They glimpsed past the danger, obviously more intent to just keep it low key and chat about boys etc. "Well if I ever need advice I know who I’m coming to - tonight should be fuuuuuuuun" Pansy smiled wickedly, a nice change from her usual scowl. "You didn’t tell us if you’d noticed anyone since you’d been here" she questioned again, noticing your avoidance of the topic before.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well I’ve noticed a few cute people..." you started. Pansy narrowed her eyes expectantly, and Daphne was practically bouncing with excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tell" Pansy said simply, waiting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Your blondie. The one I saw you sucking off last night.</em>
</p>
<p>"Umm..." you stalled, ignoring your thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I KNOW" Daphne announced, her face exuberant. "It’s the Weasley twin <em>isn’t</em> it? I saw him with his arm around you as I walked into the hall this morning. He’s so fiiiiiiiiine. Those beater muscles?Ugh. He’s definitely off limits for dating because he’s a Gryffindor, but a hook up? I’d for sure hit that up. But which one? Or maybe <em>both</em>?" She waggled her eyebrows suggestively, making ‘mmm’ sounds of appreciation as she laughed. Her rambling had saved you from the truth, although you could honestly say you agreed whole-heartedly with her on the twins hotness. Pansy even cracked a smile at her, nodding her appreciation at the twins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not my type but I can appreciate the appeal. Although I prefer my partners a little more...wealthy" Pansy considered, cocking her head in thought, a conceited sneer dancing on her scrunched features.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daphne nudged her arm, "Go hit up Theodore then ya gold digger, his family has more galleons than you can throw an owl at" she laughed playfully at a now scowling Pansy. You saw through it and noticed that it was Daphne trying to deter Pansy from her toxic relationship with Draco, and you laughed along appreciatively.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Theo is pretty cute Pansy, I reckon he’d be alright" you said to her with a wink, trying your best to help out Daphne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Mm, he’s no Draco.." Pansy said with a sigh. <em>Oh boy, she’s not wrong, you thought dejectedly.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were brought out of your thoughts by a faint buzzing sound. You all turned to look towards the door as the noise got slightly louder. It was a faint fluttering tapping noise, coming just from the other side of the door. Daphne got up and bounded over, opening the door slightly. With a quick flutter, a little piece of paper folded into the shape of a moth flew in, flapping softly in the air until Daphne reached out and snatched it up. It immediately stopped flying and settled into a flat piece of parchment. Daphne brought it to the bed and sat down again so we could all look.</p>
<p>"Speaking of the devils" she said with a sly smile, opening up the little red waxed "W" seal to unwrap the folds. It was a small piece of parchment with two words on it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Snapes Testacles?" Pansy asked dubiously, reading the two words with confusion on her face. You laughed softly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I’m assuming Snape is a professor here? This will be the temp password to get into the Gryffindor common room tonight" you said to the two girls, who immediately rolled their eyes, but laughed along with it anyways.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Those fucking Weasley twins..." I heard Daphne mutter under her breath, shaking her head as we all made the silent agreement to start getting ready for the party.<br/><br/></p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Hanger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of long one - next one might be a bit more smutty &gt;&lt;  just had to set the scene ! Let me know in the comments if you want any particular characters added to this from the hp universe xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three of you arrived at the Gryffindor common room portrait at about about half past nine. You’d missed dinner, too caught up in the excitement of getting ready for the party. You wore the outfit Daphne and Pansy had picked for you - a black satin mini dress, extra fitted with a low cut neckline, black knee-high socks and a killer pair of Daphne’s black lace up ankle boots. They had a slight heel on them, but it was chunky enough that they were comfortable and easy to walk in. The outfit was a little more risqué than you would have normally picked for yourself, but the girls insisted that you needed to make a statement since you’d missed the first two Hangers.</p><p> </p><p>"Plus, we’re introducing you to the school as a Slytherin, and we’re renowned for being the hottest house, so you need to dress appropriately to help us maintain that" Daphne had justified to you, wrapping your long dark hair into a low loose bun with a matching black satin piece of fabric. Pansy had sprinkled some makeup over your eyes, and added a razor sharp black wing.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy had wanted to wait for Draco, but we weren’t sure if he had already headed to the party with the rest of the boys. They weren’t in the common room as you’d passed through, and you suspected Daphne was just trying to keep Pansy away from Draco anyways.</p><p> </p><p>You stood in front of the large painting of the fat lady. She was gazing down at you all disdainfully, as if considering whether or not she would actually let you in even if you did know the password.</p><p>"Snape’s testicles" you said to her with confidence. She wrinkled her nose, but you saw the corners of her mouth tilt up at the edges, as if she too found the password humorous. The door swung open, and you were immediately assaulted with the low bass rumbles of the Weird Sisters blaring, and the loud hum of party chit chat.</p><p> </p><p>The room was fairly dim, lit only by several fireplaces and a few well placed lanterns sitting on side tables around the room. The tables and the rest of the furniture was a rich red mahogany, matching the red and gold trimmings of everything else in the room. Leather couches and wooden chairs were scattered throughout the large room, with two stairwells at the back leading up to what you assumed would be the dorms. The tables and chairs were littered with people and drinks, the room just barely over-full.</p><p> </p><p>"Heeeeeeeey" you jumped at the loud exclamation as an arm wrapped around your shoulders. "Now the party’s here."</p><p>You looked up into the bright face of one of the Weasley twins. You squinted, looking to his nose and neck.</p><p>"Fred, a pleasure, once again" you chuckled to him. His face was slightly flushed, and the hand that wasn’t on her shoulder held a glass with a dark golden liquid in it. He raised an eyebrow at you comically, you assumed in shock that you’d been able to name him.</p><p> </p><p>"You’ve got a good eye." He broke into a grin. "So I assume you got our note? My dear George was dubious it would make it to you, but I said to him - ye of little faith, the flutterby <em>always</em> finds a way!"</p><p> </p><p>You chuckled, then felt another arm fold over your shoulders from the other side, separating you from the girls as you walked further into the common room.</p><p>"I wasn’t <em>that</em> dubious, I just know how your spells can go sometimes, brother" George said, startling you once again. He leaned down to your ear. "By the way, that’s how you make an entrance. You look absolutely <em>ravishing</em> my dear." His warm breath tickled your ear, and you looked down to hide your blush. You took the opportunity to check out what they were wearing, and let out a chuckle when you noticed they’d dressed nearly identical. They had brown dress shoes, simple denim jeans, and button up shirts with the sleeves rolled to their elbows. Fred’s shirt was off-white with predominately a dark mustard yellow check, whereas George’s was the same but with a slight maroon check.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you two dress the same to trick people or do you just only have one wardrobe?" You asked them, looking suspiciously from one to the other.</p><p>Fred’s eyes popped wide in mock-horror at his twin, and he let go of your shoulders to gesture in shock. "George, she’s onto us! Make a quick escape while you can!" He said, laughing as he left the two of you alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking idiot" you heard George mutter, laughing and shaking his head. "Cmon, lets go get some drinks" he said, leading you over to a makeshift bar towards the centre of the room. Seamus Finnigan was stooped around the table, looking mighty proud of himself.</p><p>"George! And Catia!" He greeted them enthusiastically. He was pouring a round of drinks for people around him, none of which you knew. George picked one up and handed it to you, downing his current one and replacing his as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking good Firewhiskey, Seamus you’re a champion" he said to the Irish boy. You noted his arm was still around your shoulders, he was obviously comfortable there.</p><p> </p><p>"You’ll have to thank me dad for that one, mate. He’s given up on reprimanding me for takin em, this year he simply ‘anded me the bottles and told me to have fun" Seamus replied with a laugh, pouring more drinks for a few girls that had approached the table. His attention turned to you. "Aye Catia, do you know if Blaise is bringin any Menthinon with him?"</p><p> </p><p>You blanked at him. "Is Blaise not here yet? I’m not sure if he is, sorry."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, fecking Slytherins always late, I hope he does- oh shit, sorry Catia, didn’t mean yourself" he sputtered an apology when he realised you were too, a ‘fecking Slytherin.’</p><p> </p><p>"It’s okay Seamus, you could be onto something, I did actually turn up a bit late myself" you chuckled at him and he smiled apologetically.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you" he turned to George "you and your brother always have something up your sleeve for these, what’s the plan this time?"</p><p> </p><p>George’s hand left her shoulders to mock pulling up an imaginary sleeve. "Nothing here today mate, just brought my good company" he chuckled innocently at Seamus, but you noticed Seamus’ face drop slightly in disappointment. George downed his drink again, grabbed another off the table and dropped his arm back down over you, this time slipping his hand over your waist instead. As you two walked away from the table you nearly missed him look back, drop a wink to Seamus and mouth ‘later.’ Seamus’ face transformed into an ecstatic grin.</p><p> </p><p>You felt George’s chuckle through your body as he lead you towards a group of couches on the furthermost right side of the room. You saw Daphne sitting with his twin, chatting animatedly, while Pansy sat on her other side and scowled at the room. <em>She’s looking for Draco,</em> you thought. In the chairs adjacent to the threesome sat Harry, Hermione, and two boys you didn’t know. One had bright orange hair like the twins, but he was shorter and stockier, with more freckles. He was in a deep conversation with a very generically handsome boy who had a chiselled jawline, sandy brown hair and kind grey-blue eyes. You saw Daphne sneaking looks at the latter every so often, and you wondered if they knew each other, or simply wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>The couches were set in a U shape, so there were empty seats on the one adjacent to the handsome boy. You plonked yourself down in the couch, settling into the middle while George sat on your left. Not a moment later Daphne bounded up and sat down next to you in the corner of the couch, right next to the handsome boy. You took a sip of your drink as you greeted her, relishing the soft burn of the Firewhiskey. The drinks were strong, you noted.</p><p> </p><p>Daphne had clearly already been feeling the effects of the whiskey, because her bubbliness had been taken a notch up. She reached around a pressed a sloppy kiss into your cheek, giggling.</p><p>"Hi Cat! Where have you been? How dare you take her away from us!" She said the last with a swat on George’s arm. He looked her sheepishly, but turned away when Fred came to sit on the edge of the couch, pulling his attention to him. Daphne draped her arm around you, then leaned into the boys across from her.</p><p> </p><p>"You two better not be talking about Quittich! We’re at a party for fucks sake!" She said to the handsome boy and the other ginger good-naturedly. The handsome boy smiled at her, but the ginger scowled at her for interrupting. "Oh, Ced, you haven’t met Cat" Daphne suddenly realised and then made introductions. The handsome one was Cedric, who shook her hand politely, and the other was Ron Weasley, who simply nodded at her, then turned to talk to Hermione.</p><p> </p><p>"I don’t think he likes me much, did I do something to him?" You asked Daphne and Cedric lowly, looking at the ginger haired boy. Cedric and Daphne shared a look at your question, then shrugged.</p><p>"He just doesn’t really like Slytherins" Daphne shrugged again, unbothered.</p><p>"Don’t take any notice of it, Cat" Cedric added reassuringly, taking on the nickname as well. He turned to Daphne "want another drink?" He asked her politely. She nodded, then waited as he got up. She leaned over to you to whisper in your ear.</p><p>"I’m gonna jump his bones so hard tonight!" She whispered, giggling at you like a twelve year old with a crush. You gave her a dubious look of encouragement and a weak thumbs up as she squealed and scrambled after the boy. Daphne was even bubblier drunk than she was normally, and that was a feat.</p><p> </p><p>Her vacated seat only remained empty for a few seconds before Fred slid in beside you. He checked your drink, which was surprisingly empty, and swapped it out of your hand for a new one.</p><p>"Thanks" you smiled up at him.</p><p>"Anything for you, dear Kitty" he responded with a wink.</p><p>You felt George’s arm snake back along the back of your shoulders, and watched as he flicked his brother in the ear for the comment. Fred simply laughed at him and snaked his hand around your back to sit on you waist, below his brothers. It was overwhelming to be touched by the both of them at once, and you immediately felt your face flush. You sipped your drink as you examined the two. The were both extremely at ease, George leaning back into the couch, his ankle sitting atop his thigh as he now conversed with a somewhat willing Pansy. Fred had a similar stance but had his body angled towards yours. <em>They’re hot. I supposed it has been a while since you had some fun. But which one? It would certainly get your mind off of-</em></p><p> </p><p>"Draco!"</p><p>Pansy jumped out of her seat and raced to the boy, who looked less than pleased to see her. She grabbed onto him, but he pushed through the crowd, shaking her off while doing so. She settled with walking behind him, her hand outstretched to clutch his arm.</p><p> </p><p>They made it to the couches, and Draco stood over and gave us all a glance. He glared at Harry, Ron and Hermione, who glared right back, then nodded to the twins, who you had noticed had tensed at his arrival, Fred’s arm tightening around your waist. Draco’s eyes finally made it to yours. They burned brightly under the warm lighting, and you noted his cheeks were slightly flushed. <em>They must have had some sort of pre-party.</em> His eyes danced down over your dress, stopping once at the exposed tops of your breasts then again at the tops of your thighs. A lazy smirk covered his face as he met your eyes again. Fred and George shifted at the same time, and it brought Draco’s gaze to their arms, both of which were still around you. His face transformed immediately into an unhappy scowl, and he tugged Pansy away with him as he walked off. Pansy looked thrilled.</p><p> </p><p>You shook yourself, hating that his gaze had given you shivers. Fred and George both held you slightly closer, thinking you were cold, and the feeling was comforting. You downed your drink and felt the warmth of the alcohol cloud your brain. You leaned back into the couch, and therefor the two boys, and closed your eyes, taking a deep breath to expel the intrusive feelings you seemed to get whenever Draco Malfoy was around.</p><p> </p><p>You opened your eyes again when your cup was taken from your hand, swapped again for another. This one contained a slightly green liquid, fizzing slightly. You’d never seen anything like it before.</p><p>"Menthinon, Blaise finally got here" George said, eyes blazing with excitement. You looked at him curiously and gave the cup a sniff. It smelt like sweet peppermint, but had the burn of a good absinthe. You took a testing sip, and felt the delicious liquid coat your tongue.</p><p>"It’s one of the most delicious alcohol mixes I’ve tasted to date" Fred said to her, watching her taste.</p><p>"Blaise is the only one who knows how to make it, we tried to get the recipe off him once and he wouldn’t budge on it" George continued.</p><p>They both looked at the darker skinned boy across the room handing out cups of the liquor.</p><p>"Bastard" they said together, sipping from their own cups. You could tell they didn’t mean the word rudely, just competitively. It brought the smile back to your lips.</p><p> </p><p>You watched the party around you, people were starting to just hit the point where tipsy turned into drunk, and you realised you’d been here longer than you expected. Your own head was buzzing a little, and you smiled up at the twins.</p><p>"So tell me, why does everyone keep talking about you two like you’re the head of the hunting party?" She asked them. They gave her funny looks.</p><p> </p><p>"How so?" George asked her curiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Everyone’s like ‘oh the twins will sort it out, oh the twins have got the stuff, oh the twins will make it fun’, it’s quite interesting. You cater a lot of respect from these guys, even the Slytherins" you gestured as you spoke.</p><p>The boys looked at each other and laughed. You swore they were having their own conversation, it just wasn’t out loud.</p><p>"Well, you see precious Kitten, around here we’re the pranksters of the group-"</p><p>"A set of common tricksters, if you will" they finished each others sentences.</p><p>"So..." they both shrugged in unison.</p><p>"You’ve got to be pretty organised to do that, so I guess people have started to rely on us a little."</p><p>They looked at each other again, having another silent conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"What about you, miss? We’ve certainly got some questions for you" this was from Fred, turning back to you. They were all huddled quite close on the seat in order to hear each other over the loud noises from the party. You felt Fred’s thumb tracing lines over the side of your waist, you didn’t even know if he realised he was doing it, but it sent your nerves on fire.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm? Ask away" you said to him, you were really starting to feel the impact of the fizzy green drink you were holding. You took another sip to set the buzz in place. Your arm came to rest on George’s thigh, mostly just because it was comfortable there. The other sat in your lap holding your drink.</p><p> </p><p>The boys made eye contact over your head, and something flashed between them again. You looked between them and huffed, earning yourself a curiously raised eyebrow from George.</p><p>"Do you two feel like including me in the little silent conversation you’re having? Or should I just play guessing games at what you’re thinking about" you teased them, a mischievous smile on your lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, she’s got us there. Again I say, she’s too good" Fred chuckled at George and gave your waist a quick squeeze.</p><p>George turned to you.</p><p>"We’re thinking about pulling out the big guns - we’ve got a little game planned for the party, but we wanted to make sure everyone was feeling sufficiently buzzed first" he was grinning wickedly, clearly excited for the game.</p><p> </p><p>You considered your light head for a second, then said to him in response "well I can vouch for being sufficiently buzzed, let’s get this show on the road" she jumped up excitedly and stumbled slightly. Four strong hands reached out to settle her - two on her arms, two on her waist. You blushed, thanking them and letting out a slight giggle at your carelessness. They made sure you were settled, then excused themselves, running to the centre of the room and grabbing two chairs to stand on. On the chairs they stood much taller than the rest of the room, and you saw them whip out their wands and point them at their throats.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen"</p><p>"Boys and girls"</p><p>Their voices boomed across the common room, silencing the crowd of people. The music lowered enough to hear them clearly. Once they were satisfied with the amount of attention they had, they smiled wickedly out across the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>"Down your drinks good friends, because it’s time to play a game."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy &gt;.&lt; </p>
<p>Might get another chapter out tonight x</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everyone playing Fred and George’s game sat in somewhat of a circle in the middle of the room. You’d placed a soft pillow on the floor and sat cross legged next to Daphne, who you’d spotted walking from the back of the room with Cedric. He’d sat down next to her, and a strange blonde girl had sat on your other side. Next to her was a somewhat disgruntled looking Hermione, then Ron and Harry. You spotted Pansy across the circle, beaming delightedly at Draco, who languidly leaned sideways on a stack of pillows, his elbow gracefully perched on the topmost red cushion. Blaise was beside him, and met your eyes and waved enthusiastically when he saw you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay now that we’re all settled, it’s time for us to play..." Fred started from the head of the circle. His twin finished for him, at his left. "Truth or dare!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There were a few cheers, but also a few groans of disappointment, apparently some of the crowd had expected something more outrageous than the common muggle game. They were not to be disappointed.</p>
<p>"Now now friends, this is not just your average game of truth or dare, we had to put our own little spin on it" George continued with a wink at someone in the crowd - it may have been Harry, you noticed with a laugh. The twins had peaked the interest of the crowd again.</p>
<p>"Everyone meet truth -" Fred held up a medium glass vial with a clear liquid in it, smirking at its contents "-and dare" George finished, holding up his own vial, his containing a misty yellow liquid that seemed to sparkle slightly.</p>
<p>The crowd let out a chorus of "ooo’s" and leaned forward collectively, trying to work out what was in the two potions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And of course, we won’t forget ‘pass’" Fred held up an old school leather drinking flagon, "courtesy of our favourite Slytherin, Blaise" he held the flagon in Blaise’s direction in a mock salute, and everyone cheered for Blaise. The boy nodded and put his hand over his heart dramatically at the attention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So what’s in them?’ Seamus had yelled out once everyone had settled. The two twins smiled wickedly at him, then proceeded to peruse the room for a guinea pig. They headed your way and you felt your stomach drop, you didn’t want to go first. But they came to a stop dramatically in front of Daphne.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Little Daphne" Fred said to her. The twins leant down and held out the two vials, the ‘pass’ flagon now hanging on a cord around George’s wrist. "Truth or dare?" They said together, looking at her with a challenge in their eyes. Her green eyes flickered between the two vials suspiciously, obviously tossing up between what would get her in the most trouble.</p>
<p>"Truth" she said decidedly, looking at the vial with the clear liquid in it. The twin’s smiles transformed into shit-eating grins, and they looked around to make sure everyone could see what was about to happen. Fred grabbed the stopper out of the vial he was holding, and indicated for Daphne to open her mouth. She did so reluctantly, and Fred used the glass dropper inside the vial to drip one single drop of the liquid onto her tongue. It was strangely arousing to watch, and you nearly felt the need to look away. You saw Cedric practically drooling, watching Daphne’s face as she tasted the liquid.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, Daphne, tell me - what were you doing about five minutes ago?" Fred asked her, loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. You could see the mischief in his eyes. Everyone watched Daphne intently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Snogging Cedric against the back wall over there" she answered automatically. Her eyes widened in shock and she clasped her hand over her mouth. There was a moment of silence before the room let out a near collective laugh of shock and understanding, along with a few hoots aimed at Cedric, who blushed.</p>
<p>"It’s Veritaserum!" Hermione squealed from her spot a few students down.</p>
<p>"You are correct as usual, ‘Mione" Fred said with a wink at her, chuckling. "Just enough to get one or two quick questions in, but still enough that it’s delectably hard to resist" he smiled, speaking not only to her, but to the crowd. You could feel the nervous anticipation in the air - there was no hiding from Veritaserum, <em>it would mean choosing truth could mean spilling your deepest darkest secrets.</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But what’s in the other vial?" Seamus yelled out to the twins. They immediately whisked over to the shorter boy, George holding out the vial to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why don’t you tell us, Finnigan" they said together, challenging once again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seamus was not one to pass up on a dare, so he grabbed the vial and tipped a small sip into his mouth. His eyes widened immediately, looking around the room as if it had changed. His head swivelled this way and that, looking around.</p>
<p>"Think of the dare potion as part Tracker Potion, part Amortentia" George explained. "It chooses you a specific target in the room, then encourages you to act on it." Seamus’ eyes landed on Pansy, his face changing from lost to shocked. Pansy’s eyes widened then narrowed immediately into a scowl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No way, Finnigan" she responded to his attention, suddenly realising the plot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Think of it as a spin the bottle of sorts...you don’t want a kiss, you don’t play" one of the twins said with a chuckle. You didn’t know which one it was because you were too focused on Seamus and Pansy. He looked lost, like he didn’t know if he should be doing what he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And if I don’t want to snog him?" Pansy asked, her predatory eyes on Seamus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then you can drink from the ‘pass’ potion" George offered her the flagon, which she eyed suspiciously. George’s gaze held a challenge. You knew whatever was in the flask was probably worse than snogging a Gryffindor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pansy did too, so she defeatedly motioned the entranced boy to her, not leaving her seat near Draco. Seamus stumbled over to her, clearly nervous about her panther-like glare.</p>
<p>"Let’s get this done, Gryffindor" she muttered, and grabbed him by the front of his shirt. She pulled him in to kiss her harshly, opening her mouth slightly to push it past just a peck.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>Trying to make Draco jealous</em>, you thought. It was to no avail, the blonde looked at her and the boy with a twitch of his nose, then looked out around the circle. His grey eyes pierced you as he noticed you watching him. A lazy smirk came over his features, and he held your gaze as he stretched himself out further into the pillows. It was a casual movement, but it had pulled his crisp white button down out of his pants, leaving a strip of pale skin showing just above his belt line. You felt a flush creep over your cheeks, and you convinced yourself it was your Menthinon/Firewhiskey-fuelled buzz that made your eyes hover over the pale skin for a second longer than was necessary.</p>
<p>You met his eyes once again and saw his smile return, a small raise of the outer corner that seemed to promise trouble. His thumb raised to absentmindedly trace along his bottom lip, teasing you.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You looked down at your drink, your blush intensifying. The crowd broke out into hoots as Pansy and Seamus finished their impulsive snog.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>He’s a player, don’t fall for it</em>, you told yourself. You took a long chug from the cup you still held, placing your attention back to the game. The twins had joined the circle, the three vials now placed on a stool in the middle of the group. It was now Seamus’ turn to select someone to play.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Lavender" he turned to a ditsy looking Gryffindor girl with bouncing blonde curls. "Truth or dare?"</p>
<p>She’d picked dare, and snogged a terrified-looking Ron Weasley. Hermione looked away in disgust, you noticed.</p>
<p>Then came some truths from a sweet looking Indian girl, Parvati, who admitted to sneaking into the teachers dorms to spy on a ‘Professor Lockhart’ a few years ago. Then a truth for a Ravenclaw named Cho, who confessed her crush on the one and only Mr. Handsome, Cedric. Harry took on a dare next, and had a cheeky snog with a very content-looking Blaise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then Harry turned to Hermione, who picked dare and snogged the airy blonde next to you. This got a few hoots and cheers from the boys around you, and you could also appreciate the kiss. The blonde girl, Luna, looked like she’d enjoyed the kiss just a little too much, you noted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione picked Ron, and pulled an intelligent trick on the boy when he picked truth. She’d figured if she asked a few questions quickly she would get several true answers while he was still under the effects of the Veritaserum. He admitted to still occasionally sleeping with his favourite plushed toy, wearing one of his mother’s dresses around the house one day, and that the Amortentia potion they’d brewed in his third grade potions class had smelt of old parchments and cinnamon sugar. The whole group laughed wholeheartedly at his confessions, and you saw his ears become a bright shade of pink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hermione’s notion to ask more than one question took off, and you watched as the game got more and more intense. You weren’t sure if it was the continuing flow of Menthinon or the excitement of the game, but the dares got more and more risqué along with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You were chosen by the dare potion when it was taken by a Gryffindor girl a few school years above you, <em>Angelina</em>. She was quite pretty, with dark skin, hair, and eyes. You saw her glance towards one of the Weasley twins before she crawled over to you. She was wearing tight-fitted jeans and a thin blue cami top. You noticed a few boys watching her intently as she came towards you. She sat cross-legged in front of you and reached forward to tuck a stray piece of hair behind your ear. The feeling gave you goosebumps, and you met her eyes, trying to keep a straight face. She leaned forward and tucked her head to your ear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Okay old lady, wanna show these boys how it’s done? I think we should put on a little show" she whispered naughtily, for your ears only. She pulled back to gage your reaction, and you smiled at her. She was much taller than you, and moved with the grace of a leopard cat. If you had been in other circumstances you probably would have found her distractingly attractive, but it was hard when she could be compared to the pale grace and beauty of Draco, or the lean muscular physique of the twins. You considered her proposal, then nodded your head slightly. You glanced at the twins, then unwillingly at Draco, behind her. They were all watching intently, leaned forward slightly to try hear what you were whispering about.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You let out a small chuckle, focusing your attention back on the girl in front of you. <em>If she wanted a show, you could put on a show</em>. You rose up to your knees, bringing you just slightly taller than her head, and leaned down, putting your hands on either side of her face. You brought your lips to hers slowly, hearing her breath catch in her throat. When your lips touched they were soft, gentle at first. You drew out the first kiss, letting your lips touch hers once then hover back for just a moment. Then you crushed your mouth back onto hers, hearing her small girly grunt of surprise. She got into a rhythm with you, your mouths moving in and out against each other, your milky skin contrasting beautifully with her dark satin body. She reached her arms up over your shoulders, and you moved your hands to them and used her own arms to push her down backwards into the floor. <em>Here’s your show</em>.</p>
<p>She took the fall well, landing softly as you moved your body forward over hers. You placed your hands on the floor on either side of her face, sending a quick thankyou to Daphne and Pansy for putting you in a dress that was tight enough that it didn’t ride up. Your legs straddled her body, the strands of hair that had come loose from your bun ticking over your faces as your kiss deepened again. It was her turn to hold your face as she pushed her tongue into your willing mouth. You felt her knee come up behind you and hit your ass, keeping you in the position, her other leg now flat against the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>You pushed back from her, halting your kiss and lifting your face enough to look into her eyes. She was flushed, and you were both panting slightly. You looked down at her now-swollen lips, then back to her eyes.</p>
<p>"Don’t ever call me old lady again" you whispered to her. You smiled as she let out a surprised chuckle, and you felt it in your body, which was still straddling hers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Holy <em>fuck</em>" you heard someone in the crowd say, probably Blaise. You looked up at the sound, and met storming grey eyes. Draco was looking at you intently, a slight flush to his pale features. He’d sat up straight at some point, and was resting his chin on his hand, thumb absentmindedly tracing his lower lip again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sound of cheers and hoots interrupted your staring contest with Draco, and brought you back to the present. You jumped off Angelina, smiling sweetly at the onlookers while heading back to your previous seat.</p>
<p>Angelina stood, gave a quick bow to the group, grinning, and headed back to her spot as well. She chucked you a grin and a wink when you’d both settled, a silent thankyou for going along with her plan. Daphne leaned over beside you and laughed.</p>
<p>"Damn Cat, even <em>I</em> want to snog you now!"</p>
<p>You laughed along with her, flashing a mischievous smile as the crowd settled once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Who ships Fred and George? Or do we need some more Draco? Let me know 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The game continued.</p><p>No one had used the ‘pass’ option yet, most forgetting about it in the excitement of the truth and dares. You eyed the flask suspiciously, considering what might’ve been in it. After your exciting stir with Angelina the game had gotten nearly to its crescendo. The questions had gotten raunchier, the people asking them drunker. You yourself were well and truly feeling the effects of the Firewhiskeys that keep appearing in front of you. Someone was going around handing out new drinks every so often, and you kept taking them. Your mind was abuzz.</p><p>A loud cheering brought your eyes back to the game. Pansy had just landed a kiss on Theo, seeming quite distracted from Draco for the moment. You and Daphne shared a brief look of relief. Your eyes seemed to unwillingly make their way to the Malfoy boy every now and then. By some miracle no one had offered him a truth or dare. Maybe it was luck, maybe they were too scared of his temper if they stepped over any lines. You suspected the latter.</p><p> </p><p>"CAT"</p><p>You realised Pansy had been shouting your name. She giggled drunkenly when you finally brought your attention to her. She held out the two vials to you.</p><p>"Truth or dare?" She said mysteriously, still giggling.</p><p>You thought about your options, looking around the room. All eyes were on you expectantly. You looked at the twins...you’d be okay if the dare potion drew you to one of them, or even the blonde girl beside you, or Daphne or Pansy, or ...</p><p>"Truth" you blurted out unthinking. You were surprised, until you realised. I can’t kiss <em>him</em>, not with Pansy right there.</p><p>"Very well" Pansy dawdled over to you, the vial in hand. She lifted the stopper and you opened your mouth, sticking your tongue out a little to catch the drop. Only she poured more, emptying the remnants of the vial into your mouth and down your throat with a wicked laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"PARKINSON" the twins yelled at the same time. George had his hand on his head, but Fred was also stifling a laugh. You glared at them, then at Pansy. The liquid had slipped down your throat before you could think to spit it out.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so now, if anyone has <em>anything</em> they wanted to ask our little immortal friend over here, nows your chance!" She said in an overly drunk, nearly sing-song voice. You could feel the potion taking place, your emotions bubbling closer to the surface. You’d fought off the Veritaserum before, but not in a state like this - drunk and overly stimulated by your surroundings.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, me!" A voice yelled from the sidelines. It was Seamus. "Catia, how old are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Two hundred and sixty nine." The answer slipped out without her thinking about it. <em>Now you’re in trouble</em>. You fought the serum to no avail.</p><p> </p><p>"How do you stay alive for so long?" The question came from someone you didn’t know.</p><p>"I don’t know, I was born with the power."</p><p> </p><p>"How many people have you slept with?" This came from Blaise and caused a snicker of laughs through the crowd, and a loud harrumph from Hermione.</p><p>"Lost count in around eighteen fifty-three, probably a lot" you answered. <em>Fuck</em>. You couldn’t stop your mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever killed anyone?" This came from Harry, curiously.</p><p>"Yes." You stopped your mouth, leaving it at that. That silenced the room for a second. You took a sip of your drink, trying to remove the sweet taste of the Veritaserum from your mouth, and hopefully your mind. <em>Nope, still there. How much of it did I drink?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Fred, or George?" This one came from Daphne, who was stifling a laugh. It broke the tension of the previous question, and you actually had to glance at the twins to deliberate on answering that one. Your serum-soaked brain couldn’t actually decide between them.</p><p>"Both" you answered, and their eyebrows shot up. They grinned, then high-fived, earning a laugh again from the crowd and yourself.</p><p> </p><p>"If you could fuck one person in this room right now, who would it be?" The question came from a lazily seductive voice, and you knew who it was before you even turned towards them. The group went silent. Crystalline grey eyes met yours, and you struggled hard against the impulse of the truth serum.</p><p><em>You. YOU. I’d fuck you, and you know it.</em> You held his gaze, his eyes burning holes through your reserve. You said nothing, and the crowd waited with bated breath. You pressed your lips firmly together, willing yourself silent until you could retake control of your mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>There. Got it</em>. You smiled as you felt your control come back.</p><p>"Pass" you said, and everyone groaned. You looked around the room laughing, and you heard mutters of ‘party pooper’ and ‘damn it, nearly had her.’ They were all things said in good heart, and now that you had your mind back, you decided to take the moment to see if you were right on a theory you had.</p><p> </p><p>You got up and walked over to Fred and George, putting a little extra sway in your hips for the onlookers. The two boys looked at you with intense suspicion, and a little spark of mischievous curiosity. You headed to George, who had previously taken the flagon containing the ‘pass’ solution off of the centre table. It was on the cord around his wrist again, so you reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling it towards you. You stood slightly closer to the twins than necessary, mostly just for fun. You trailed your fingers down his firm arm muscles, from forearm to wrist, your touch soft.</p><p>"George, I said pass. May I please have the pass potion?" You said to him, tilting your head innocently.</p><p>"Oh no, that’s not necessary, you really did have enough of a go-" he started, caught off guard.</p><p>"No George, I <em>insist</em>" you smirked, you knew you were right from the look of slight stress in his eyes. His face hadn’t changed, but he’d glanced slightly to his brother in a warning look, something that would’ve been missed if you weren’t this close to him.</p><p>You slid the cord off of his arm, and uncorked the bottle. A flash of worry passed across his face, and for a second you doubted your guess, but it was too late. You brought the bottle to your lips and took a large swig.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh!" You made a face and gagged a little on the liquid. You saw both the twins faces turn quickly from shocked to two identical looks of absolute mischief.</p><p>"What the FUCK did you put in this, GOBLIN PISS?!" you exclaimed to them loudly. They’d doubled over in laughter, as did the rest of the group.</p><p> </p><p>"That’s it, game’s over. Everyone wins!" The twins shouted to the group, then watched everyone disperse. A few people gave the twins high fives or slaps on the back as they walked away, the music growing louder once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Cmon kitty, we’ve got something to wash your mouth out with" Fred said, his hand going to rest on your back.</p><p>"Follow us" George continued, already walking ahead.</p><p>You were smiling, still holding the flask, as they walked you to the back of the room where the staircases were. You followed them up the left one, George in front of you and Fred behind. You would be lying to yourself if you had said you didn’t have any trouble walking up the stairs, you were much drunker than you thought.</p><p> </p><p>The twins led you to the dorms, opening up the door right at the end of the corridor. You noticed it had only two names on it, <em>Fred and George Weasley,</em> the inscription read. There were two double beds inside, on either side of the room. They didn’t have canopies like your beds, and the bedding was done in the typical maroon and gold of the Gryffindor colours rather than the green from Slytherin.</p><p>"Hey, why do you get your own bathroom?!" You asked them, noticing immediately that their room was definitely larger and more elaborate than the rest of the dorm rooms you’d seen.</p><p>George chuckled. "It’s a prefect room, apparently no one wanted to room with us this year."</p><p> </p><p>You sent them both a suspicious look, to which Fred admitted they may have pulled a few too many pranks on their roommates in their younger years. "Poor Kenneth, he showed up to Madam Pomfrey’s looking like he hadn’t slept in months" Fred remembered fondly.</p><p>George deadpanned him "Probably because you kept feeding his pet salamander fireworks, Fred."</p><p>They made eye contact with each other and laughed, both completely okay with how they ended up in their own room.</p><p> </p><p>"Speaking of tricks" you interrupted them, holding up the flagon between them. They glanced guiltily at you, then the bottle. "Pumpkin juice?" You eyed the two accusingly, your glare passing from one to the other.</p><p>"We knew no one would actually try to <em>pass</em>" George began to explain, wary at the look in your eyes. He looked to his twin for help.</p><p>"Besides, who would want to drink something disgusting when they could have had the chance to snog to their hearts desire?" Fred continued.</p><p>"Or find out some juicy tidbit about a friend, or crush?" George finished.</p><p> </p><p>"And Blaise?" You asked them, still sceptical.</p><p>"We told him we’d spell the dare potion to pick Harry if he agreed to making the concoction, even if he didn’t know what it was" George spoke again.</p><p>You walked up close to the both of them. They looked down at you, a little nervous but clearly fighting the mischievous grins that wanted to peak through on their faces. You pointed your finger at each of them in turn, and they waited to see if you’d turn them in.</p><p>"You two owe me one" you said, a smile breaking through your menacing glare. Their hesitant smiles turned to bright grins, and they both took a step towards you at once.</p><p>The breath was knocked out of you as you felt two sets of arms wrapping around you. They pulled you into a hug that lifted you off your feet, and you squealed with laughter as they squeezed you. <em>I was right, they are touchy.</em> You tried not to notice the hard feel of their bodies against you. They were musclier than they looked, you noticed hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>They pulled back, releasing you but staying close. George’s hands stayed at your waist, while Fred leaned his elbow against George’s shoulder, using him as somewhat of an arm rest.</p><p> </p><p>"So, kitty. Tell us...you couldn’t choose between the two of us?" George said to you innocently, looking into your eyes. His brother’s eyes were on yours too, an eyebrow peaked in curiosity and mischief. They both had wicked smirks on their faces, and the sight was nearly too much for your befuddled brain.</p><p> </p><p>"Well...you’re both pretty hot, I guess" you said, feeling your cheeks flush. It was the only answer your foggy mind could come up with. You were still slightly intoxicated, and their closeness and George’s hands on your waist were not helping the cause. George pulled you slightly closer, guiding you with his hands on your hips. Fred stayed leaning against his brother as George closed the gap between you.</p><p>He leant down and slowly placed his lips against yours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Interruptions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little smut warning for this one! I’ll have some more updates over the weekend xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Fred, George- <em>woah</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Harry paused at the door to the twins room, immediately looking away abashed at the scene he’d walked in on. George’s lips had brushed yours, so softly, just once, before the green-eyed Chosen One had stumbled his way in unannounced. George’s hands stayed on your waist, his brother still leaned against him. Two sets of hazel eyes now peered towards the doorway where Harry stood half hidden by the frame.</p><p>"Uh, sorry guys, I uh...there’s word that Filch has woken up and is heading this way, I uh..." Harry glanced up at you and the twins, then back down at his feet, his hand going awkwardly to rub at the back of his neck. You felt the twins sigh collectively. In unison they trained their hazel gazes back on you, George still leaning over slightly towards you.</p><p> </p><p>"We should go help him" Fred said lowly to his twin. You could hear the disappointment in his voice, reflected through George’s eyes as he gazed at you. Fred removed himself from the two of you and headed to the door to chat to Harry, leaving you with George. His hands gave your waist one last squeeze, then fell to his side. He looked into your eyes, a look of fierce concentration on his features, as if he was searching your eyes for something. He leaned down once more and you felt your heart speed up. Your head felt dizzy, an effect of the remaining Firewhiskey in your system, or simply the proximity to the smouldering redhead opposite you. His lips touched yours again softly, just teasing over them, then he pressed his mouth firmly to yours. He pulled back almost immediately to look into your eyes. His long fingers cupped your jaw, then traced their way slowly to your lips. His gaze was intense, different to the lighthearted airiness you felt from him in his usual moods, it was hard, <em>sexy</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"To be continued, little kitten" he said, his voice low and gravelly. His eyes darted from yours to you mouth once more, then he raced after his twin. He stopped briefly at the door, letting you know that you were welcome to stay in the room if you wanted, and to help yourself to the shower or any clothes you needed. You thanked him as he left, flashing you one quick wicked Weasley smile. Your lips still tingled where they’d touched his.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>You decided to head back to your room. You felt done with the night, hitting the level of drunkness where you were just simply ready for a soft warm bed. You’d been tempted to stay in the Weasleys room, but felt like you were overstepping some boundaries straight off the bat. You had however found a map laying on the desk, and had borrowed it in order to find your way back to the Slytherin dorms, thinking that’d you’d return the map later. You hadn’t seen he twins, or Pansy or Daphne anywhere at the party, and decided you’d leave them to their fun anyways.</p><p> </p><p>Your walk to the door was quiet, other than your own stumbles and curses when you tripped on a stair or turned down the wrong corridor. Even with the map the castle was a seriously confusing muddle of twists and turns. You eventually found the marble staircase that led to the common rooms, and you sighed in relief at seeing the same large portrait that Pansy had spoken to the first time you’d entered.</p><p>"Angius Ruza" you said to the portrait sleepily. You smiled as you yawned. The only thing that could make you sleep more than an hour was a good dose of Firewhiskey. You may even sleep til morning tonight. You kept this smile on your face as you stripped down to your underwear and threw on your black pj shirt. You pulled across the dark blockout canopy and lay still. Thoughts of George’s kiss danced across your mind as you slowly sunk into sleep.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>"Aahh"</p><p>The sound made you jump awake, you eyes flicking open immediately. You checked your internal clock, letting you know you’d been asleep little over an hour. You sighed silently to yourself. <em>So much for a good few hours of sleep.</em></p><p>"Ugh." The noise that woke you came from just outside your bed. You held your breath, staying very still. You’d heard that noise before...<em>oh no.</em></p><p>"Fuck." You heard a grunt. It confirmed what you were suspecting. You leaned down on your side, reaching up towards the join in the canopy curtains. You cracked them open just slightly, warning bells going off inside your head.</p><p> </p><p>He stood at the base of the bed next to you, the glimmer of green candlelight from the sconce on the wall flickering against the sweat on his skin. He looked down, his blonde hair falling in languid strips across his forehead. His hands reached downward in front of him, one hand on a girls back, the other on her waist as he thrust into her slowly, as if he had all the time in the world. The girl was face down on the bed, her dark hair barely visibly as he pushed her into the mattress. Her knees were bent, ass grinding up to meet his gruelling pulses.</p><p>"Draco, <em>fuck</em>" her moans echoed your thoughts as you watched him silently. You couldn’t take your eyes away. You felt you shouldn’t be watching, but you just couldn’t look away. You felt yourself get moist, your thighs tightening against the feeling.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes remained closed, concentrating on his pleasure. You could see his abdomen muscles clenching as he moved, his white dress shirt still on but open, the buttons undone.</p><p>You should look away. You should get up and leave. Your conscious screamed at you, the reasonable part of your brain telling you that watching this was wrong. But your body resisted, wanting to drink in this forbidden pleasure of seeing the boy you very much wanted in an unfiltered state. You wanted to see, you wanted to hear him moan again.</p><p>As if he could hear your thoughts, Draco sped up his thrusts, his hands gripping the girl harder. His face clenched in pleasure as his stomach muscles tightened at the effort. The girl moaned, clearly enjoying the change of pace. Your fingers traced over your thighs, imagining...</p><p>
  <em>You wanted to be her, in her place. To feel him thrusting, pulsing inside of you. To feel his strong grip on your waist as he guided your body roughly into his.</em>
</p><p>His pace faltered, and you heard the girl begin to have her release. He pushed harder inside her, his thrusts frantic, before one final thrust left him at his own climax. His face erupted into pleasure, and he fell forward slightly over her, his knees landing on the bed, his hands palm down on either side of her. His back moved with his panting breath, the lean muscles visible through the thin fabric of his white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>You had unconsciously leaned closer to the bedpost, both eyes peaking through the gap in the curtain at the head of your bed. You were panting nearly as much as he, and you fought to keep yourself quiet. <em>No one can be this hot. Fuck.</em></p><p>You mind was reeling, but the smart part of your brain told you it was time to get away. You went to silently shift back into your bed, shuffling away from the curtain. Your befuddled mind had other ideas though. <em>Just one last peak</em>, you thought, turning back to peak at the scene just once more, to commit the image of beautiful boy to your memory.</p><p> </p><p>Your eyes met molten grey ones.</p><p> </p><p>You were caught in the headlights, with the headlights being his intense, post-sex gaze. He was still in the same position as before, but now his eyes were open, and trained directly on you. The girl obviously hadn’t noticed, drunk on her own post-haze.</p><p>Draco sat up, still holding you gaze, and pulled himself out of the girl. He tucked himself into his pants and quickly redid the buttons on his shirt. His intense expression turned to a lazy smirk, and he pulled his fingers through his now unruly hair, taming them flat again.</p><p><em>He saw you again! He SAW you. AGAIN. FUCK!</em> Your heart stammered in your chest, but you couldn’t look away.</p><p>He glanced down at the girl on the bed, then back at you.</p><p> </p><p>Then he flashed that wicked smile and walked out of the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Hangovers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorty! More to come later x 🥱🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>The next day.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Hangover potion, you blessed little goblet of joy.</em>
</p><p>"Ahhhh" you sighed as the potion worked its magic through your post-Firewhiskey besotted brain. "This many years and you’d think I’d learn my lesson" you said to Daphne as she reached blindly for the small bottle herself. You, Daphne, and Pansy were all seated on one of the plush leather lounges in the Slytherin common room. You’d stayed in your bed for hours that morning, waiting until well after Pansy had left to go and shower. You didn’t think she knew you were even there, assuming you may have spent the night with a certain Gryffindor redhead. Your suspicions were confirmed when she asked you how you felt that morning.</p><p> </p><p>"So Catia, you disappeared last night, didn’t you" she started once you were all settled in and feeling slightly more awake.</p><p>"Last I saw, she was heading up the stairs to Gryffindor tower with two spicy redheads" Daphne continued with an exaggerated wink.</p><p>"I, uh-" you started.</p><p>"Which one did you get with? Although I suppose it doesn’t really matter seeming they look the same..." Pansy interrupted.</p><p>Daphne gasped and put her dainty hand over her delicate mouth. "I wonder if they’re the same, you know ‘<em>down there</em>’" she giggled, exaggerating the latter with a crude gesture between her skirts. Her eyes were alight with scandal.</p><p>"I suppose we can ask Catia" Pansy sniggered.</p><p>Both sets of eyes turned to you expectantly. You laughed nervously and threw a pillow at Daphne.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I did get a little kiss from a certain ginger, <em>George</em>" you told them, thinking it was probably best to concede to their theories to get you off the hook of where you’d really been. Both girls giggled like hyenas, clapping their hands for you. You blushed, and tried to pry their attention away from you. "I didn’t see you last night, Daphne...how was pretty boy Cedric?" You waggled your eyebrows at the blonde.</p><p>"Oh he was faaabulous" she drew the word out. "However, I already knew that from last year" she stated snobbishly, flicking her hair.</p><p>Pansy scowled. "You hooked up with him last year?"</p><p>"At the end of term ball, so not that long ago actually. It’s kindof old news" she retorted offhandedly with a flick of her hand. "Now I want to know about these Weasley twins" she faced you again, "no one from Slytherin has ever been able to nab one of them, and I’ve always been a little curious about their...bedroom antics."</p><p> </p><p>You blushed at her curious gaze, your cheeks flaming red at the thought of the Weasley twins and their ‘bedroom antics’ as Daphne so fluently put it. You opened your mouth to answer but were interrupted by a low, arrogant voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Who’s bedroom antics are we speaking of?"</p><p> </p><p>The voice sent shivers down your spine. He stood behind you, leaning over the back corner of the couch where you sat. You confirmed it was him when Pansy’s ever-present scowl turned up at the corners, her body leaning immediately towards him. She fixed her hair, pulling any escaping stray dark strands back into place behind her ears. You became more alert, praying to Merlin the boy wouldn’t say anything about the previous night. You were sure Pansy didn’t know, but Draco definitely did. <em>He saw you.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Our girl Cat over here got lucky with a Weasley twin last night" Daphne said proudly, not noticing the increase in tension at Draco’s arrival.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh? Did she?" You felt his chuckle behind you. "I despise that red-headed freak family, but I tell you if any of them would have been destined for Slytherin it would be those two. Unfortunate about their disgrace of a background" you could hear the arrogant disdain in his voice, and you wondered about the scratched out names on the tree-hanging on the wall. You made a mental note to find out more about the Weasley family later. </p><p>"So Catia, was he any good? Or should I say they? I’ve heard about their ungodly willingness to share their...toys. Although come to think, I could’ve sworn I saw you out and about back here late last night" he said toyingly. Your anger flared and you finally looked up at him.</p><p> </p><p>He body was so close to you as he leaned his limbs onto the edge of the couch, his scent filling your nostrils, and therefor your brain. <em>He smells like fresh mint, and woody spices, and something else...an expensive cologne?</em> His mouth was curved into a cat-who-ate-the-mouse grin, his eyes daring you to respond to his taunts. It was the same grin he’d given to you last night before he left, and he knew it. You had to swallow thickly before answering, choosing your words carefully through your anger.</p><p>"In fact, it was only a kiss, with <em>one</em> of them. If you think you saw me last night then you were mistaken. There were a lot of dark haired girls around the dorms last night, maybe you thought I was one of them" you aimed the taunt back to him, your lavender-blue eyes boring into his molten grey ones. His narrowed slightly, his grin turning into a scowl.</p><p> </p><p>"Drakey!" Pansy whined at him, breaking your gaze with the boy. You looked down at your hands in your lap, and Draco sent a heated scowl at Pansy, who didn’t get the hint and continued in her whiny voice. "Are you gonna come with me to the library this morning? I had a few books to collect before classes started, you know, from the <em>back</em> shelf." Her motives were disgustingly clear to everyone, and Daphne did a silent fake gag behind her back, making you have to hide a smile with your hand.</p><p> </p><p>There was an awkward pause where Draco turned to her, scowl increasing.</p><p>"I’m busy" he said in a cold voice, and with that he turned and waltzed away, long strides removing him from your view within a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>Pansy pouted, and Daphne relinquished her speech to her about ‘boys that use girls.’ You couldn’t listen without thinking of Draco, and feeling a little bad for Pansy. You bided the two a quick goodbye with the intent of going to explore some of the passageways you’d found in the Slytherin book the other day, flashing Daphne a mouthed "good luck" as you left.</p><p> </p><p>You left the common room, the Passageways book clutched in one hand, the stolen map from the Weasleys in the other. <em>No more Draco today</em>, you told yourself as you set your mind away from the blonde and onto the twisting tunnels of the Hogwarts castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tunnels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little bit of background on our MC + a little Fred &amp; George time :) more to come!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Fucking tunnels.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You trudged through a dank, dark hallway, your feet melting into sludge and your shoulders nearly touching the sides of the narrow walls. This tunnel was an old one, obviously not used regularly or recently. Your <em>Lumos</em> floated in the air ahead of you, casting its eerie white glow upon the grey brick walls and placing shadows in places where there shouldn’t have been. You’d trekked through about half a days worth of secret passageways, only having found about two that were somewhat useable. This was one of the longer ones, thinking you’d take on a challenge before you headed back to the grand hall to find some lunch.</p><p> </p><p>That was over an hour ago. The tunnel had been treacherous, full of spiders and muck, heading from a large crack in the wall in an old unused bathroom near the back of the East Wing.</p><p>"Ugh!" You squealed as a fat rat clambered over your feet, brushing against your leg. You’d need a good shower before heading to get food. Your squeal echoed of the walls, bouncing back to you mockingly. You kept walking, eyes on the curving path ahead. You’d never found yourself scared when on your own. You’d explored many tunnels, pathways, and secret passages in much worse condition than this one on your travels, using them to stay hidden and one step ahead of snatchers or dark wizards that sought you for your immortality or simply for the bounty others placed over your head for the same reason. You’d flown under the radar for long enough now that the numbers of wizards interested had dwindled, but those who stayed on the hunt were the most vicious of the lot, their decisions heavily influenced by crazed greed or hate. They thought if they could get you they could use you - to test and torture til you revealed your way of staying young. Immortality was not something you learnt, it was something that you simply <em>had</em>. You didn’t know how to expand it, replicate it, or share it. It simply was.</p><p> </p><p>Many assumed you were the keeper of an ancient artefact, namely the Immortal Stone, or the Resurrection Stone, as it was known now. In reality all you had was your family ring, a simple white gold band with a large black diamond at its centre, a signet of the Le Fay family passed down from Morgana herself. You had pried it from your mothers cold fingers before they’d burned her body. It was said to contain Morgana’s own charm of illusion, aiding the wearer in persuading others, but you’d found it made little difference and assumed the magic had run out long ago.</p><p> </p><p>You continued down the dark path, hoping you’d find your way out of it soon. The book had mentioned the entrances to the secret passageways, but failed to note where most of them came out. Most you’d found had just led across the castle, allowing for faster travel between classes, you assumed. Another led all the way out to the quaint town behind Hogwarts, into the back room of a sweet shop. <em>Honeydukes</em>, you recalled the name and the sweet aroma of chocolate covered treats. The one prior to this had led to the Forbidden Forest, and you had turned back almost immediately, knowing the snatcher gangs that patrolled the forest were likely scouting, even during the day.</p><p> </p><p>You saw a light ahead, and you started speeding up your pace, excited to see where the exit to this treacherous tunnel was, when you noticed. The light was moving. In fact, it was getting steadily closer.</p><p>"<em>Nox</em>" you whispered, extinguishing your light charm and pressing yourself to the side wall of the tunnel. You hadn’t run into anyone in the other tunnels, and you’d made the mistake of assuming this one, of all of them, would be the safest, due to its dank state.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps approached you. More than one. Your mind panicked a little, and you readied yourself for an attack, your body tensing. <em>Stupid</em>, you thought. <em>Shouldn’t have assumed it would be empty, you’re off your guard.</em> You couldn’t run away, they were too close, and would hear you. Besides, turning your back to flee would give whoever it was a chance to hex you in the back. <em>Better to face your enemy front on</em>. Your hand reflexively reached for your wand, your fingers going to your pocket. It was an instinctive thing, a gesture that only happened to you when you were panicked, your hands feeling for something even though your mind knew it wasn’t there. You shook yourself out quietly, still listening intently for the approachers. Pull yourself together, it’s probably just students. You tried to relax your stance, they were getting close now. <em>Or they’ve found out you’re at Hogwarts, and are scouting ways in.</em> Your eyes searched the darkness desperately, they were just around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Your body acted before you could think about your actions, and you pounced around the corner, hands outstretched.</p><p>"<em>STUPEFY</em>" you said the spell out loud, putting as much force behind it as you could, hoping that you could hit more than one target with the same spell.</p><p>The two figures let out a quick "uh!" before their bodies reacted to the spell and their legs caved, both falling onto the ground with a loud crash. One of them had been holding a box that contained a half dozen bottles, and a few of them broke on the impact.</p><p>You peered closer, still cautious in case there were more people behind them. The two figures had been tall, lanky...</p><p> </p><p>You gasped as you neared the two boys, noticing their red hair. <em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>"Fuck!" You said aloud, lighting a <em>Lumos</em> charm wordlessly and using it to assess the damage. Fred and George Weasley lay, completely out of it, in front of you. The case of Firewhiskey they’d been holding had shattered next to them, the shards of glass leaving small cuts on the arms of the one on the left. It was still too dark, even with the Lumos, to tell who was which twin.</p><p> </p><p>"Fucking Merlin’s shit, fuck" you muttered your curses to yourself as you tried to work out how to explain you hexing the two boys who’d shown you the most kindness since arriving at the school, as well as ruining their obvious ploy to get more Firewhiskey into the castle.</p><p> </p><p>You decided to levitate them out of the mess of glass shards, careful not to bump either of their lanky frames into the narrow brick corridor walls, until you had them seated, leaning against each other and the wall to keep them upright. You then brought out the case of Firewhiskey, salvaging the four bottles that were left, and pushing the rest of the shards to the side of the tunnel, out of the way.</p><p> </p><p>You then faced the unconscious twins, squatting down in front of them in the muck on the floor. You passed your hands over their faces, your <em>Lumos</em> illuminating them from above you.</p><p>"<em>Rennervate</em>" you spoke softly at them, mentally crossing your fingers that they wouldn’t be too mad.</p><p> </p><p>Two pairs of hazel eyes blinked wearily up at you.</p><p>"Kitty cat?" The one on the right muttered groggily. Their pet name had you unintentionally smiling, and you thanked the stars that they both seemed to wake up okay, you’d been worried that the blow to the head when they’d fallen on the hard stone ground may have caused some physical injuries, rather than just being put unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doi-" the one on the left asked, then winced as he felt the cuts on his arms. "How-what?" He looked at you, confused and still unsure of his surroundings. The post-grogginess of a Stupefy curse was hard to shake at the best of times, let alone in a dark corridor under unseen circumstances.</p><p> </p><p>The right twin, George, you realised, noting his familiar expressions, had looked to his twin, noticing the grogginess and the cuts. He glanced next to him and saw the bottles with the shards of glass.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you hexed us!" He said, looking accusingly at you. Your smiled dropped from your face instantly. <em>Here comes the hate</em>. You bit your lip softly, and decided the truth would get you the furthest in this situation. Fred and George both looked at you, their expressions demanding an explanation. George looked as if he wanted to stand, but knew his legs wouldn’t let him quite yet.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I-I, I was exploring the secret passageways around the castle, and came across this one...and I thought it would be unused, due to the state of it" George looked around as if just noticing the muck and disarray of the tunnel. "So I was quite shocked when there was someone else coming towards me, and I, I panicked, not realising it was you two, and kindof well, through up a hex, planning to leg it straight away...and then I noticed it was you two, and the bottles smashed and well..." you rushed through the explanation, willing them to believe that it was purely a case of mistaken identity.</p><p> </p><p>"Who did you think we could’ve been that warranted a hex of that extent?" Fred asked, his tone both incredulous and a little impressed. A soft smile coloured George’s features, and he put his hand softly on your shoulder. <em>Forgiven, thank Merlin</em>, you thought.</p><p> </p><p>"Snatchers, bounty hunters, dark wizards...I’ve been chased by some pretty scary people" you said honestly to the two of them. Their eyes darted to each other, their expressions darkening slightly. You wondered what for.</p><p> </p><p>"And Fred’s arms?"George asked, and Fred winced, forgetting about his arms until it was mentioned again.</p><p> </p><p>You flinched with him. "The bottles - sorry, I didn’t realise you were holding them."</p><p> </p><p>"The WHISKEY" Fred suddenly exclaimed, eyes searching for the crate. He smiled brilliantly when he saw the four bottles still intact. "Aha! Better than nothing, I told you the whole crate was being too ambitious" he nudged his brother. They stood shakily, using the dirty wall for support. You stood and helped them, making sure neither looked to fall back down. Fred teetered a bit, but with yours and George’s help he remained upright.</p><p>"Sorry" you muttered to them again, feeling guilty.</p><p>"Oh, don’t worry about it, if we had a sickle for every time we got hexed sneaking through these tunnels we’d have enough to buy our own private one" George laughed to you, patting his brother on the back. He pulled out his wand and cast his own quick <em>Lumos</em>, using it to examine Fred’s cuts.</p><p>"None of them are overly deep, except for maybe that one. Two days in and we’re already going to have to pay Madame Pomfrey a visit, gotta be a new record, aye Freddy?" He joked to his brother, putting out his wandlight. You bent to retrieve the case of the remaining Firewhiskey, and George immediately scooped it out of your hands. "Nuh uh, I’ve got it" he said to you.</p><p>"Goodness George, I’ve just hexed you and damaged both the goods and your brother, let me carry it" you said to him sternly. He looked at you in the dim light for a short second, then said "mmm no" and continued with the case. He started off down the tunnel, the way you had come from.</p><p>"Cmon, kitty, we better hurry up and get out of these manky tunnels if we’re going to be at the hall before lunch is over" he said casually over his shoulder to you and Fred. You looked at Fed, who shot you a smile, and followed after his brother.</p><p> </p><p>You walked in comfortable silence for the next ten minutes or so, until you realised there was something you hadn’t asked.</p><p> </p><p>"So, this tunnel. Where does it let out? How did you use it to get the whiskey?" You asked the twins. They both glanced at you, concern and curiosity marking their features.</p><p>"Are you saying you followed this dark creepy tunnel even though you had no idea where it lets out?"</p><p>"Or even if it lets out?" They asked in their half-sentence-each way. You were beginning to think they shared the same brain, or at least the same mouthpiece.</p><p> </p><p>"I was scouting some of the secret passageways I found in a book, but it only gave me the entry points, not the exits." You admitted to them. "I’d been noting them down on your-" you stopped short, forgetting that you’d taken the map from their room without asking them.</p><p> </p><p>"Our map" they finished together, flashing you grins.</p><p>"Yes, we noticed it was missing this morning" Fred mentioned with a shrug. "Don’t worry about it, we’ve got heaps of copies" he finished.</p><p> </p><p>"Keep it, you’ll need it more than we will at this time. Besides, we’ve got most of the passageways in the castle memorised" George said to her, shifting his hold on the Firewhiskey case. "Although I am very intrigued about this book you’ve found" he said to you curiously.</p><p>You smiled back at him. "You can borrow it if we ever get out of this disgusting tunnel" you said, cringing as your foot slid in something wet and slippery.</p><p>The boys laughed at you, Fred making a comment about how the ‘precious kitty doesn’t like getting her feet wet’. You aimed a slap at his arm, stopping yourself just in time to remember his cuts. You grimaced in guilt again, speeding up your pace to get to Madame Pomfreys, wanting a professional opinion from a healer that none of them were deep enough to be serious.</p><p> </p><p>You got back to the castle sooner than you’d expected, ending up in the old broken bathroom in the East Wing. You tried the taps to see if any of them worked so you could rinse your mud and gunk-caked legs, to no avail. You sighed, thinking of the trek through the castle to get to the Slytherin dorms, not wanting to even imagine the faces of the prissy girls and boys when you trudged through with your messy boots, smelling of dung and dirt.</p><p> </p><p>"We know a quick way back to the Gryffindor dorms if you want to use our shower?" George offered to you quietly, sensing the direction if your thoughts. You smiled at him gratefully, fighting the blush that forced colour into your cheeks when thinking about the last time you’d been in his dorms.</p><p>"I thought it was just a twin thing, the mind reading, but now I’m beginning to suspect you’re a master of Legilimency" you chuckled at him, accepting his offer with grace. "However, I think I can best your way of getting there even quicker" you said, a mischievous glint in your eye.</p><p>The twins looked to you in turn, their curiosity peaked. <br/><br/></p><p>You held out your hands to them, watching them hesitantly reach out and grab them, George shuffling his hold on the crate.</p><p>"Do you trust me?" You said, your smile holding a wicked challenge.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gossip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What do you think so far? Some more twin time this chapter -continued in the next possibly as well 🥰</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Leviosa</em>.</p><p> </p><p>You aimed a hand at the crate of bottles as it fell from George’s grasp, holding it in the air. The twins were gasping opposite you, Fred clutching his stomach while George gaped openly at you. You didn’t feel the need to hide your magic in front of them as you did Daphne or the other Slytherins.</p><p> </p><p>"You can <em>apparate</em>?" Fred asked incredulously between pants.</p><p>"In the <em>castle</em>?!" George added, looking at you in disbelief. You shrugged nonchalantly, settling the Firewhiskey case down gently near one of their beds.</p><p> </p><p>"But there are wards!" George continued. You shrugged again, making innocent eye contact with both of them.</p><p>"I can feel the wards, but...they could use some work. I was honestly more worried about smashing the bottles..." you trailed off, hoping you didn’t sound like you were bragging. Apparition was a second nature to you, you’d mastered it very young, thinking it one of the most useful tools in a quick getaway.</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn’t you just apparate to the Slytherin dorms?" Fred asked curiously. You had considered this.</p><p>"Well, I prefer to only apparate to places where I know there won’t be other people, especially if I’m not super familiar with the area. You don’t want to be apparating into a room only to drop right onto someone else, or a bookshelf, or something. Also...I probably want to keep this particular talent quiet for now" you gave them both pointed looks.</p><p>They startled, coming back to themselves.</p><p>"Of course!" George said, and Fred pretended to zip his lips, locking them and throwing away the imaginary key.</p><p>You laughed at his silly gesture, but your laugh faded as soon as you set eyes on his glass-shredded arms.</p><p>"Oh, Fred...we need to get those cleaned up" you started towards him, your hand reaching out to him, stopping just short of his arm.</p><p>"Oh" he shrugged "don’t worry about these, I’m actually going to sneak to the dorm showers quickly to wash some of this muck off before heading to Pomfrey, they sting a little but it’s definitely not the worst thing I’ve had...this week" he winked the last part at you as he left the room, grabbing a quick change of clothes on the way out. You gaped at his statement, wondering in awe what he could have done that was worse than the cuts...this <em>week</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Don’t worry about him, he’s a drama queen" George said as Fred left. You laughed with George, relaxing into his easy air. He was still standing close beside you, and you settled into a silence that grew slightly uncomfortable as the seconds ticked by.</p><p>"So-"</p><p>"Hey I -"</p><p>You both started at the same time, turning towards each other. You laughed at your timing, as did he.</p><p>"I was going to say, I had fun with you the other night" he said when you gestured for him to speak. The tips of his ears turned slightly pink, and he looked at you with a coy smile. You remembered your short kiss, and felt your cheeks redden at the thought.</p><p>"Yeah, me too" you smiled up at him, <em>Merlin, he’s tall.</em></p><p>He shot you a curious eyebrow. "Although, from what I hear in the rumour mill, we did a lot more than just a small kiss" he said to you, not madly, just curiously.</p><p>You remembered your conversation with the Slytherins this morning and cringed. You looked to George apologetically.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <em>Word travels fast around here</em>.</span></p><p>"Look, I’m sorry about that...Daphne and Pansy, when they get their mind onto things, it’s like a rolodex of gossip...it’s kindof easier to just go along with their assumptions than to fight them at every corner. Pick your battles, you know?" You bit your lip to stop your nervous talking, and his mouth crept up at the corners.</p><p>"So you’re okay with people thinking that us two dragged you back here and fucked you til the nights end, hey?" He said mischievously. He was standing very close to you. You couldn’t help the images that flooded your mind at his dirty words. His smile was coy, but you could see the mischief dancing in his eyes, as well as something else. He knew the effect his words would have on you, and knew he could use them to tease you.</p><p>You wouldn’t give him the pleasure of giving in to his tease. <em>Two can play this game.</em> You smiled innocently up at him, stepping even closer.</p><p>"Absolutely" you said, widening your eyes and smiling cutely at him.</p><p>His hazel eyes narrowed, a neat tactic to hide the shock he felt at your words. "Sooo you wouldn’t mind if we solidified some of those rumours, at least in part" his hand went to tuck a stray section of hair that had fallen out of your bun behind your ear, his hand hovering over your jaw. Your pulse sped up. The two of you were so close now, him leaning down towards you, you facing upwards to meet him.</p><p>"I suppose it would make them more believable" you said softly, gazing into the depths of his warm eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He crossed the space between you, using his hand on your jaw to guide your mouth to his. His lips were soft, but his kiss was firm. A different kiss to last night, this one felt desperate, as if he needed your mouth on his. His tongue explored yours, and you reached up on your tippy toes to wrap your hands around his neck. Your fingers twined in his soft orange locks, gripping tighter as the kiss got deeper. He moaned softly as you took his bottom lip between your teeth, nibbling on the soft tissue as his hands gripped your waist, pulling you closer still. He wanted more, <em>you wanted more.</em> His hands grazed your ass as your mouth crushed his, and you felt his hardness pressing into your stomach through his jeans. You couldn’t help the little ‘ughn’ that escaped your mouth as he suddenly picked you up, as if you weighed nothing, and carried you over to his desk. He sat you atop the tall table, bringing you slightly closer to his height. Your legs wrapped around his waist as you continued your kisses, your hands trailing down his front to brush under his sweater. His stomach was lean, but hard with muscle. He left your mouth to trail kisses down your throat, sucking and biting his way to your sweet spots, reaching your collarbones as you moaned into his touch.</p><p>"George" you said, between pants.</p><p>"Mmm?" He said, leaving your throat and coming back to look into your unusual eyes. His showed his need, reflecting the desperate want in your own.</p><p>"I want-" You searched for the words to tell him that you wanted him, like <em>wanted</em> him. You waited a second too long.</p><p> </p><p>The door opened, and you jumped. Fred walked in, towelling his hair dry, wincing as the movement pulled on one of his lacerations. He stopped at the sight of the two of you, your legs wrapped around his brother, seated on the desk, cheeks flushed and lips swollen.</p><p> </p><p>He rolled his eyes, sighing dramatically.</p><p>"I leave for fifteen minutes and you two can’t keep your hands off of each other" he said with an exasperated laugh. "And you’ve put mud all over my homework" he gestured to the desk, and you saw George’s mouth turn up in a smile.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> <br/>"As if you ever do homework" he muttered with his own eye roll. </span></p><p>You released your grip on him, and he went to back away, but you pulled him back quickly to whisper in his ear. <br/>"To be continued" you said, a sly grin on your lips, mocking his previous sentiments. He laughed and shook his head in wonder, then went over to a wardrobe and pulled out a school skirt and chunky white knitted sweater. There was a little red and golden yellow heart embroidered on the left side, obviously hand stitched. You raised an eyebrow at the two items of clothing, jumping off of the desk and heading over to grab them. The sweater would be huge on you, but it felt soft.</p><p>"Mum made the sweater" he said proudly, "the skirts Ginnys, my sister - she ran out of room in her trunk and hasn’t come to collect it yet, but it should fit you?" You accepted the clothes gratefully, and slunk into their bathroom to shower. You saw Fred muttering to George as you left.</p><p> </p><p>George met your eye and winked.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Roses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little late on this update, I promise more soon :) xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You came out of the shower feeling a hundred times cleaner, your thoughts a lot clearer than when you entered. The first thing on your mind was one of the twins.</p><p> </p><p>"Fred, we need to get those cuts addressed, Cmon" you said to him, on a mission now to get him heeled. You were feeling guilty for leaving him so long. <em>And for making out with his brother.</em></p><p> </p><p>You silenced the voice in your head, gesturing for Fred to lead the way to Madam Pomfrey’s offices. He gave you a comical captains salute, and with a quick glance at his brother headed to the door.</p><p> </p><p>"I’m gonna go get cleaned up" George said, warily eyeing you, your sudden interest in Fred’s health making him confused.</p><p>The truth was, you knew if you’d stayed in their room while George showered, you’d be very tempted to <em>join</em> him, and you felt you wanted to see things through with the boy, and didn’t want to ruin the easy friendliness you’d established in your short time at the school.</p><p>You headed out after Fred, one last glance behind you showing George walking away, stripping off his sweater on the way to the shower. <em>He’s fit</em>. Your mind betrayed you, drooling after him.</p><p> </p><p>You forced your feet outside, not turning to look ahead of you until -"oof" -you ran smack bang into a red-headed wall. Fred settled you, his hands going to your shoulders as you stumbled.</p><p>"Careful, kitten, it helps if you look where you’re walking" he smirked at you teasingly. You felt the tips of your ears go pink. "And you can’t do that when you’re drooling after my brother" he concluded, letting go and throwing a wink in your direction.</p><p>Your blush increased tenfold.</p><p>"Look, I’m sorry that you...well what you walked in on, I didn’t mean for that to happen" you said, glancing at him apologetically as you both started walking. His long strides were hard to keep up with, but you managed to stay by his side. He noticed and slowed so you could walk beside him. <br/>He laughed. "Oh, don’t worry about it, trust me. I’ve seen him in many more compromising states than that, plus since the other night I knew it was bound to happen...he just beat me to it" he joked to you, giving you a lighthearted punch on the shoulder.</p><p>You raised an eyebrow at him. "Beat you to it?"</p><p>"Yeah Georgie always gets the girl, he’s a little more forward about it than I am" he smiled, his voice still lighthearted. "You, know, with that stern demeanour he has" he said, putting on a fake stern scowl that exactly matched George’s thinking face. You laughed, you couldn’t help it. Fred was fun to be around, he kept everything light and funny, he was just <em>warm</em>.</p><p>"Don’t worry" he continued, his voice getting slightly more serious. You looked at him, concerned.</p><p>"It’s not like I’m all cut up about it" he said, his voice faltering at the end and a hint of a smile broke through. You looked at him, confused, then he held up his glass-shredded arms.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>No</em>" you said, stifling your own laugh. "Fred, <em>too soon</em>" you broke out into a fit of giggles just as he did. He made you laugh the whole way to Madam Pomfrey’s, your stomach was sore by the time you cracked open the door.</p><p> </p><p>Inside were rows of empty beds, no one to fill them this early into the school year. A sweet looking plump lady sat at a desk in the back corner, and she looked up as you entered the room.</p><p>"Hi dears, how can I help you-oh, dear! Weasley, it’s only the <em>second day of term,</em> what have you done to yourself" she stated all in one sentence, combing over to tutt over the tall boy.</p><p>"Sit down, let me get some ointment" she directed him to sit on the edge of the closest bed, and she headed to her supply cupboard, muttering something about a "new record."</p><p> </p><p>She pushed up the sleeves of his sweater, examining the cuts on his forearms. He’d had his sweater sleeves pushed up to his elbows when the bottles had smashed, so they cuts mostly just grazed his hands and wrists. You couldn’t help but notice the neat muscles in his arms, <em>beater muscles</em>, Daphne had called them, and you inwardly hummed appreciatively, wondering if maybe you should get more into quidditch.</p><p> </p><p>"And who is this with you, dear?" Madam Pomfrey asked Fred. You noticed she skimmed over saying their names, most likely because she didn’t know who was who. You looked away from Fred’s arms and immediately met his eyes, he had one eyebrow raised at you. <em>He’d caught you staring, shit</em>. You turned your attention to the kind lady cleaning his wounds, ignoring the colour that rushed to your cheeks.</p><p>"Catia Deovolente" you said to her, and you saw her eyebrows raise.</p><p>"Ah, I wondered if I’d get to meet you while you were here, you have quite a reputation amongst us healers, Miss Deovolente"she spoke to you while she applied the balm to Fred’s cuts. He winced as her fingers made contact with a few of the deeper ones.</p><p>Your face darkened, looking at her while she worked. Healers were always interested in her, in fact some had gotten a little <em>too</em> interested, wanting to experiment on her, to test medically why she aged the way she did. She’d let them for a while, until tests turned to torture and she had to make an escape.</p><p>"Indeed, but you’d understand if I told you that I am here for my own schooling purposes, Madame" you said to her curtly, hoping to dissuade any intentions of her asking you to give her blood samples or tears. Your sudden shortness stopped her, and she turned to you, a look of sadness in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear child, I’m sorry if that was forward, I only meant that it was an honour to meet you, I did not intend any favours or malice. I know the healers haven’t always been kind to you, and if I could, I’d apologise on behalf of all the healers for what happened to you" her voice was sad, and you saw her gloved hand flinch upwards, as if she wanted to hug you. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>She’s a good one.</em>
  
</p><p>"Of course, that is very sweet of you. Know that I’d happily request your aid if I ever needed a healer" you smiled at her. She let out one small motherly chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"From what I hear, you don’t really need my help. Is it true you trained at Saint Mungos to the masters degree of magical healing? I’m surprised you didn’t mend poor Mr Weasley’s ails yourself!" She said with humour, not a slight bit of rudeness to her tone. She was simply stating facts.</p><p>You smiled humbly at her, then at Fred, who had his mouth agape. You’d wanted to be a healer when you were younger, and used your time to read up on healing as much as possible, thinking it would allow you to understand your condition more. It hadn’t gifted any result. Medically, you were a normal witch, you just happened to age a little slower.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn’t have any equipment with me" you huffed modestly, looking at your feet.</p><p>"Besides it’s been a while since I’ve had to heal anyone but myself, I didn’t want to give him a third eye or something."</p><p> </p><p>"I’m not sure, Miss Deovolente, I think the boy could use a little more vision, maybe he’d stop having so many little <em>accidents</em>" she looked pointedly at Fred. "How is it you came across the damages this time?"</p><p>Fred smiled at her innocently, cranking the charm up to eleven. You almost had to hide your scoff with your hand.</p><p>"Ma’am, I was simply wandering through the castle when a window appeared right in front of me, had to smash my way through it with my bare hands. Saved a few first years while I was at it. <em>Slytherin</em> first years, might I add. In fact, I feel as if Gryffindor deserves copious amounts of house points for my incredible bravery" he gestured to himself gloatingly, wincing slightly when the movement pulled at his wounds. <br/>The healer gave him a hard look, not believing a single word of it.You couldn’t hide the smile that adorned your face at this, and Fred shot you a quick wink around the older lady. You giggled, muffling it with the sleeve of the ginormous sweater you were wearing.</p><p> </p><p>After a few more minutes, Madame Pomfrey hummed, satisfied with her work. The ointment had healed the majority of the cuts down to faint pink lines. Fred stood up off the bed, stretching his long arms in front of him.</p><p>"Poppy, you’re an absolute treasure" Fred gushed to her gratifyingly. You watched curiously from the sidelines as he pulled his wand out behind his back and waved it, bowing dramatically at the older lady, who stood in front of him with her arms crossed. As he came up from the bow he held a single red rose, which he offered to her dramatically. She laughed, taking the rose and shaking her head.</p><p>"Stay out of trouble, Mr Weasley. As entertaining as it is too see you, I’d prefer it if we kept these visits a little less frequent."</p><p> </p><p>He simply smiled at her and waved as you both headed to the door.</p><p> </p><p>You saw her popping the rose into a vase of water on her desk as you left.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Preemptive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a filler chapter, might get the next one up tonight :) thanks for your kind comments and kudos! It warms my heart to see people enjoying the story &lt;3 xxxx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Fresh as a fiddle!"</p><p>Fred showed off his now cut-free arms, turning them this way and that like he was modelling watches.</p><p> </p><p>The walk back to the twins room had been uneventful, or as uneventful as it could’ve been considering you were with a Weasley twin. You’d been shocked at the amount of people in the halls who had said hi to Fred, or patted him on the back, or high-fived him, or mentioned something about Quittitch. <em>They’re popular.</em></p><p>You didn’t run into anyone you knew from Slytherin house, not much of a surprise considering you were on the opposite side of the castle to the Slytherin dorms. You’d met up with George in the Gryffindor common rooms, and headed back to their room when a few of the younger students kept giving you looks.</p><p> </p><p>"Madam Pomfrey is a healing genius" George agreed with his brother, examining the healers work.</p><p>"Did you know, George, that our dear friend here is also a prodigy healer" Fred gestured to you, where you had perched yourself onto one of their beds. There were a few books laying on the bed near you, which made you suspect the bed was George’s, not pegging Fred as much of a scholar. You rolled your eyes at Fred, telling him you were not as well studied as the old lady had given you credit for. George gazed at you interestingly, a strange look on his face. He came over to sit next to you, and his brother did the same on the other side. <em>A twin sandwich.</em> You chuckled internally at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you’re a healer, you can apparate better than anyone I’ve met, and you easily levitated both of us at least a few meters" his tone was light, but his gaze was piercing. You noted that he’d figured out how you’d moved them when they were unconscious. "I’m beginning to suspect you may <em>actually</em> be the all-powerful witch that they say you are."</p><p> </p><p>You met his eyes, not quite sure how to respond to his statement. He smiled, and looked over you at his brother.</p><p>"Freddie I think we’re going to have to sharpen up our skills"</p><p>Fred considered. "Personally George, I just think our skills lie in slightly <em>different</em> areas"</p><p>You looked between the two of them. "Areas like?" You asked dubiously. The look they shared with each other next made you blush, and they laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we show you our skills?" Fred said suddenly, his eyes alight. "Tonight" he finished.</p><p>The boys shared a look, exchanging one of their secret silent conversations. Understanding shot over George’s face, then excitement.</p><p>"Yeah, meet us tonight at...here" he leaned over and pulled another map out of the pile of books near you, pointing to a spot that was already circled in red ink. You gazed at it curiously, taking it from him. The circle was near the dungeons, quite close to your own common rooms.</p><p> </p><p>"And if I don’t come?" You said curiously, expecting to go but curious of their answer. George grinned at you, and leaned a little closer. Your breath caught in your throat, and you eyed his lips, remembering your kiss earlier.</p><p>"Trust me kitten, you’re going to want to be part of this" he winked, then laughed as he jumped up from the bed. "Alrighty Fred, we’ve got preparations to make. You" he looked to you, his face suddenly stern, "<em>vaminos</em>, go forth and go back to your day, we’ll need our afternoon to build the suspense." He said the latter dramatically, then started digging around at his desk.</p><p>Fred jumped up from the bed as well, then held out his hand, shaking his head at his brother’s callousness.</p><p>"One kiss and he’s gone fucking mental" he said to you under his breath, making you giggle.</p><p> </p><p>All jokes aside, you figured it was about time for you to return to your Slytherin friends. You said a quick goodbye to Fred and George, who promised to see you later, then headed back to your common rooms, map in hand.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>"WHERE have you been?!" Daphne squealed at you as you entered the common room. She was sitting on the leather couches in your groups ‘regular spot’ in front of the family tree wall-art.</p><p>"Oh, I’ve been...exploring the castle" you said lamely, not sure if you should tell the Slytherins that you’d been hanging out with the two Gryffindor boys most of the afternoon. You remembered Daphne’s earlier words about using the other night’s party to hook up with boys they ‘wouldn’t usually be allowed to’, and were a little worried about how segregated the Slytherins expected the houses to be. <em>I’ll talk to her later, in private.</em></p><p> </p><p>Sitting with Daphne was nearly the whole group, plus a few older students you didn’t recognise. Your eyes grazed over the couches, noting interestingly that Pansy was draped over the lap of a certain blonde. <em>You were literally just drooling over the twins, you need to stop pining over Draco, pull yourself together!</em> Your thoughts didn’t stop your eyes from lingering an extra second on the way he leaned slightly away from her pestering touches.</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly, what are you <em>wearing</em>" Daphne gushed, bringing your attention back to her. She was eyeing your sweater dubiously, picking at the little embroidered heart with distaste. You hadn’t thought much of your outfit, thinking only that that the huge sweater was incredibly comfy, and had the same earthy-home scent as George. The sleeves hung so far over your hands that you’d wrapped your fingers on the inside of the fabric, clutching it comfortingly. The skirt had fit, but was a little short. You assumed the twin’s sister was younger than you, and possibly much shorter. You’d left your shoes on, but had tried scrubbing as much of the mud off of them as you could.</p><p>"It’s comfy" you shrugged, trying for nonchalance, and to hide the sudden blush that threatened to colour your cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s <em>hideous</em>" a smooth voice said from the couches. You looked over from where you were standing at the edge of the group to meet the eyes that you knew matched that sultry voice. His face was pinched into an arrogant grimace, his eyes drifting down your outfit. His gaze stopped slightly at your exposed thighs in the short skirt, then his nose crinkled as he continued down to your still-slightly-grubby shoes.</p><p> </p><p>You met his gaze begrudgingly, not showing that you felt slightly judged.</p><p>"And what makes you the expert on fashion, Mr Malfoy?" you said, happy when your tone came out strong. <em>Don’t show him that his trailing gaze make your knees weak.</em></p><p> </p><p>"It’s not fashion sense, it’s just simply a matter of good taste" he replied arrogantly. <em>Oh, he’s <strong>so</strong> raised on money.</em> You thought in reply, eyeing his extremely well-fitting black suit. You had to admit it hugged all the right places, and on anyone else it would’ve seemed to formal for everyday wear, but he somehow managed to pull it off.</p><p> </p><p>You got irrationally annoyed at the blonde, for saying your clothes weren’t nice and for looking good while doing so. Your eyes flicked from his grey ones to the girl splayed across his lap.</p><p>"Malfoy, I don’t think you of all people should be lecturing me about good taste" you said pointedly, and you saw his eyes narrow.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit, shouldn’t have done that.</em> You looked to Daphne, suddenly desperate for an escape.</p><p>"Daph, wanna come check out that thing I was telling you about earlier?" You said to her, taking a gamble that she’d take the bait and play along. She immediately jumped up from her sitting spot, grabbing your arm and tugging you to the dorm.</p><p>"Oh, yes! I’ve been meaning to ask you about some stuff anyways..." she trailed off as you got to the corner. You glanced back to see furious grey orbs still staring intently into your back.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so tell me what is actually going on" Daphne huffed as soon as you were out of earshot of the others. You were nearly to your room, and she hadn’t let go of your elbow. She gave you a very pointed look, and said "sweetie I’ve seen your wardrobe, and that sweater is definitely man-sized. So who’s the lucky boy?" She turned to you, letting go of your arm and walking backwards as you entered your room. She plopped herself down on your bed dramatically and put her chin on her hands, waiting. You sighed and sat on the bed opposite her.</p><p> </p><p>"So-" you started.</p><p>"It was the Weasley twin, right?" She interrupted, clearly too excited to let you finish. Her face was lit into a huge smile.</p><p>
  <em>That’s not what I expected.</em>
</p><p>"Umm...yes" you said, almost making it a question and not able to hide the blush on your cheeks. She squealed with delight and clapped her hands again.</p><p>"I knew it! They’re so fiiiiine" she drooled, once again. You were slightly confused.</p><p>"So, it’s okay? I was a little worried about the reaction from the Slytherins...you know, if I saw the twins more...because of the, uh, house thing" you said, biting your bottom lip.</p><p>Her face sunk slightly. "Well, I’m okay, but there might be a few Slytherins that will be a little more hesitant about it..." she trailed off, thinking. "I think Pansy would be okay, I mean - it helps that they are technically still a pure-blood family, and I know they’re probably the closest thing you could get to a Slytherin. I’ve even heard Draco say the sorting hat could’ve made a mistake with them, with the way they play pranks and all" she thought out loud, trying to justify the choice to you.</p><p> </p><p>"Anyway, what’s he like? Was it the same one from the party the other night?" Her eyes blazed with excitement and mischief.</p><p>"Yep, George. And it was...so good. Although we got interrupted by his brother walking in on us before it could get too heated" you gossiped to her, just happy to share a girls moment talking about boys.</p><p>"Oh gosh, are you going to see him again?" She asked.</p><p>"Well, I’m supposed to meet up with them later tonight" you admitted excitedly.</p><p>"Oooooh" she said scandalously "What are you doing? Where are you meeting?" Her eyes danced excitedly.</p><p>"Well, it’s near here...look" you showed her the map and she examined it carefully. She frowned.</p><p>"I don’t recognise this. It must be one of the old passages" her eyes suddenly widened.</p><p>"What are you going to wear?!"</p><p>You laughed, of course that was what she was worried about.</p><p> </p><p>You spent the next few hours giggling over your expectations of tonight, gossiping with Daphne, and picking out cute outfit possibilities. You ended up in skin tight black jeans, a very dark green knitted turtleneck, and your favourite boots. You’d had an inkling that the permanent Mufflatio charm would come in handy tonight. Daphne warned you of the teachers and older students that perused the halls at night, checking to make sure students weren’t out wandering after the curfew hours. You nearly scoffed at her, thinking you’d have no trouble - you had snuck around the streets of many cities in the wee hours of the nights, avoiding everything from common thieves to patrolling army men, but you’d felt no need to mention this to the concerned girl.</p><p>
  
</p><p>You’d headed off to the Grand Hall for dinner at around seven, joining the other Slytherins at your usual spot at the long table. The group was still buzzing over the leftover drama from the party, laughing at stories of drunken mishaps, hook-ups, and embarrassing places to throw up. You avoided looking over to the Gryffindor table, knowing that any sideways looks from you would grant the group teasing rights about your suspected hook-up with a certain Gryffindor redhead. You didn’t mind if people thought it, but you wanted to avoid attention where you could. <em>Besides, Draco has been watching like a hawk.</em></p><p>You’d noticed the blonde watching you more than once that evening at dinner. You had kept your long sleek hair down, and used it like a cover as you observed the surrounding group. It was an old habit you’d learnt from your days under threat, hiding your features when out in public, constantly worried about someone recognising you. Either way, you caught Draco’s grey eyes slithering to you every now and then, as if checking that you were still there. You ignored the looks, mostly due to the dark haired girl perched very close next to him on the bench who had also noticed his stares, and now sat glaring at you like you’d done her some great offence.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck, just ignore him. And her. Think about tonight.</em>
</p><p>You were excited to see the twins again, and quite curious about what you’d be doing that night. They’d shared one of their looks before you’d left, so you knew they were planning something mischievous. You wondered if it was one of the pranks you’d heard so much about. Would you be putting Puking Pastels in the caretakers lollie jar? Or sneaking in more Firewhiskey for the next party? You could only begin to guess, based on what you’d heard from the other students and from your questioning session prior with Daphne. You felt a small flutter of nerves as you headed back to the common room with your Slytherin posse, counting down the hours til everyone went to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Pranks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, a little late! I’ve got some smuttiness planned for the next one 🥰👏❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The walk to the meeting spot had been a quiet one. Not only had your shoes been completely silent, but it was as if the whole castle was asleep. You’d put out your Lumos just around the corner from where you were supposed to meet the boys, an old habit once again. You peeked around the corner, as you had done for the last few, to see if anyone was hiding around it.</p><p><em>Bingo</em>.</p><p> </p><p>The twins were standing opposite each other, talking quietly, semi-leaning against the cobblestone walls of the castles lower-levels. Where they were standing didn’t seem of any significance, and you wondered why they’d picked this spot. You’d checked the secret passageways book you had to see if there was a passage entrance nearby, and it hadn’t advised of one. <em>It’s an old book, there might be one now.</em> You reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>The boys seemed deep in conversation, and you couldn’t help yourself but listen for a moment.</p><p><em>Ausculto</em>. You thought the listening spell with just a fraction of guilt, but you wanted to see what they had in store for you tonight - after all, you didn’t want to end up <em>being</em> the one pranked.</p><p> </p><p>"-was it like, George?"</p><p>Silence. "It was amazing, Freddie. Better than I thought it would be."</p><p>"...do you think she’d...you know, like Ange?" Fred asked, so quietly you had to strain to hear.</p><p>You watched George meet Fred’s eyes.</p><p>"Maybe? I mean, she’s pretty open minded...I guess...we could see if it happens" you were struggling to hear them, even with the spell going. Your ears were burning, and you resisted the urge to come further around the corner to listen harder. <em>Were they talking about you? And what happened with Ange? The girl you kissed at the party the the other night? Angelina?</em></p><p>"What about Malfoy? You saw the way he looked at her?....worth it?"</p><p>"Malfoy? He’s a prick, Fred, I couldn’t care if he...besides, he can’t just own people"</p><p>"True...did you see the sweater? She’s cute..."</p><p> </p><p>You couldn’t take any more of the half-heared conversation, and decided it was time to make your presence known. You smiled to yourself, <em>not going to hurt if I start with a little trick of my own</em>.</p><p>You examined where they were standing, planning the perfect spot to - <em>pop</em>.</p><p>You apparated, appearing suddenly in front of the two boys.</p><p>"Who’s cute?" You smirked.</p><p> </p><p>They jumped, and Fred let out a small squeal. You immediately ran up and put your hand over his mouth, laughing as quietly as you could. George recovered from the shock and laughed along with you, Fred now holding his hand to his chest as he regained his lost breath.</p><p>"Fucking Merlin, Cat, you scared the living daylights out of me" George fanned his brother, and Fred wrapped his long arm around your shoulders in greeting. You laughed more and leaned into his arm. It was colder out here than you’d first thought it would be, and you could feel the boy’s body heat through his dark sweater. You noticed they’d both rugged up, and donned both sweaters and jumpers, along with winter gloves and boots.</p><p>
  <em>We’re going outside?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"How was your afternoon? You asked them in a stage whisper once they’d settled. They’d fallen in around you, huddled near the wall. </p><p>"Boring" they answered together, and you smiled.</p><p>"What are we doing now?" You asked curiously. They grinned at each other mischievously, then at you.</p><p>"So you know how we’re the most genius pranksters that the wizarding world has ever seen?" Fred started, feigning modesty.</p><p>"Well, we’ve come up with a little idea to brighten the student’s spirits at the start of a very long school year" George continued.</p><p> </p><p>"So, you need my help with a prank?" You guessed, raising your eyebrow dubiously.</p><p>They exchanged another conversational glance, then nodded excitedly at you.</p><p>"Yes" they said together.</p><p>You shook your head, "alrighty captains, what do you want me to do?" You prepped yourself to do magic, tuning your mind in to concentrate. You felt your body hum with anticipation. <em>I fucking love magic. Let’s do this.</em></p><p> </p><p>Fred and George talked you through their plan, and you gaped at them, unsure of how their minds could have conjured such a devilish proposition.</p><p> </p><p>"Pink? The <em>whole</em> thing?" You asked, shocked at what they’d asked you to do.</p><p>"The whole thing" they confirmed together. You had to admit their plan was hilarious, especially considering arrogance of some of the teachers and students you had passed in the halls the last few days.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you two are the experts. Lead the way" you said, shaking your head as they led you to the wall opposite where you were standing. George leaned against the wall, facing you and Fred, and languidly reached behind him and pulled on one of the torch wielding sconces embedded in the brick. To your surprise, a doorway appeared directly next to where George was leaning. It was a very muggle-style trap door, and you asked about it as you headed down the now-available dark passage.</p><p>"It was created by a Hufflepuff student a few decades back, one of the more recent passages made in the castle by the looks of it. From what we hear, he used it to escape a rather mean group of Slytherins that would chase him through these corridors after his potions class" he explained. <em>That’s why it’s not in my book.</em></p><p>"Leads straight out to the outer grounds of the castle, not to anything in particular, more just an escape route than anything else. I’d assumed he would wait until they’d moved on and use the same passage back inside" George finished for him as you reached the end of the passage.</p><p>You felt the brisk night air hit you as you made your way through outside. Once out, Fred pulled another sconce behind you and the doorway sealed to brick again. You were standing on a grassy patch of land that led slightly uphill, and once over it you saw you were facing towards the lake.</p><p> </p><p>"It’s quite pretty at this hour, isn’t it?" Fred said, coming to stand next to you. He was looking out across the lake, watching the glass-like surface of the water reflect the glorious night sky. His gloved hands were in his jacket pockets, but he was standing close enough that you could feel his warmth. You took a quick moment to examine him while he was eyeing the view. He had a lovely profile, his jawline was strong, his lips pursed thoughtfully. It was easy to imagine kissing him, and you wondered briefly if he would kiss the same as George.</p><p>
  <em>Oh stop it, that’s Daphne’s influence getting to your head. But they do look the same? And you’re clearly attracted to George, so why not Fred?</em>
</p><p>As if you’d summoned him, George came up to stand on your other side. By some coincidence, or maybe not, George’s stance was the exact mirror of his brothers. You looked between the two for a moment, then you too glanced out to the lake.</p><p>
  <em>It really was beautiful.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Okay ladies, we’ve done our stargazing, now it’s time to make some art" Fred clapped his hands together, breaking us all out of our solemn reserves. He was talking normally, obviously not concerned about anyone finding us out here. George turned to you, shrugged apologetically, then went to his brother.</p><p>"Alrighty kitty cat," Fred pulled a piece of pale pink satin ribbon out of his pocket, and held it out to you, "this is what we’re going for. I’m assuming you know the spell?" He looked expectantly at you.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> He was all business now.</span></p><p> </p><p>"You’re sure, the <em>whole</em> thing?" You repeated to him, reaching for the ribbon. He nodded, and waved his hand at the castle encouragingly.</p><p> </p><p>You gave the twins one last look, then centered yourself, planting your feet on the cold grass and raising your hand to the castle wall. You held the ribbon in your other hand, closing your eyes and picturing it’s colour strongly in your mind.</p><p> </p><p><em>Multicorfors</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How do you feel about some POV shifts? Here’s a taste 🥰 back to Catia for the next one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~Fred~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck me, it’s cold.</em>
  
</p><p>You shoved your icy hands in your pockets, your gloves not quite keeping them warm enough. It wasn’t even winter yet, but a stiff breeze was making the night chillier than usual.</p><p><em>How is she not cold?</em> You eyed the thin material of the turtleneck that hugged the slim shoulders of the girl in front of you. <em>Maybe it’s because she’s doing magic? Or maybe it’s an immortal thing?</em> You looked to your brother, but he had all eyes on the witch. Catia was spelling the brick outside of the castle wall, her hand reached out and her eyes narrowed in concentration. George finally turned to look at you, and you saw your thoughts mirrored in the eyes of your twin.</p><p>
  
  <em>She’s so powerful.</em>
</p><p>You both knew that neither of you had been able to perform the <em>Multicorfors</em> spell to the extent of covering the entire castle, not even if you performed it together. You’d come up with the prank in your second year, and had tried every year since to transform the old grey bricks into a blushing pink. You’d even brought Harry down here last year, painstakingly teaching him the spell, only to have him barely able to cover half a wall. The castle’s walls were warded, strongly, and it evaded even the mightiest attempts at being spelled or charmed. <em>Until now.</em></p><p> </p><p>Catia’s smile grew as the walls began to shift, more an off-browny-grey than the stark stone had been a half-minute prior. George raised his eyebrows at you, slyly signifying his shock as the entire castle’s colour began to shift.</p><p>
  <em>Look, she’s not even doing it in sections.</em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>               Well, you did say the whole thing at once.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So much power...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>               Shit.</em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>You both turned back to watch the girl. Your conversation was silent, told only through raised brows and small seemingly insignificant nods. People often asked the two of you if you could read each other’s minds - you couldn’t, but his face and feelings were as familiar as your own. Currently, George was in awe of the small girl’s power, anxious that she was so casual about using it, and probably (and embarrassingly) a little turned on by the display. You knew this because you felt the same way, give or take a little added jealousy aimed at your twin for having more guts than you and already acting on his feelings.</p><p><em>Don’t go there, you know being jealous of him gets you no where.</em> You felt a very small sigh leave your breath, and George shot you a curious look.</p><p>
  <em>You okay, bro?</em>
</p><p>You shook your head nonchalantly, dismissing his concerns. His brow furrowed slightly, letting it go but jumping to his own conclusions. You knew he felt guilty about the kiss he and Catia shared, but you also knew he wanted her just as badly as you did.</p><p> </p><p>"Ta da!" Catia sing-songed, turning back to the two of you and gesturing dramatically at the now totally pink castle. It was an absolute eye-sore, and you knew it would be a hundred times worse in daylight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy shit she did it.</em>
</p><p>"Stunning" you said.</p><p>"Immaculate" George agreed.</p><p>She walked back towards where you were standing, her hips swaying tantalisingly and her nose in the air. She flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder, her full lips curling into a mischievous smile.</p><p>"Oh, it’s nothing" she said, overly humble.</p><p>You decided to stir the pot. You couldn’t help it, and the snooty act she was putting on was too much. <em>That and the way she walks like that makes you want to push her up against the wall and-.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Not too bad, kitty cat, but say, George, does that look a little dark to you? I could’ve sworn we were going for more of a bubblegum pink, not a magenta" you held up the piece of ribbon she’d given back to you, holding it up towards the castle in a comparison. The shade was exactly correct, matching the ribbon to perfection. You saw her intriguing eyes narrow at you, and waited for George to play along, as you knew he would. He came to stand right next to you, also considering the bright pink bricks.</p><p>"Hmm, just a touch, Freddie, how <em>ever</em> will we find curtains to match a <em>magenta</em> -"</p><p>His retort was cut off by the whole castle turning suddenly lighter, by a few shades. The surprise cut you both short. <em>She wasn’t even looking at it.</em> Her back was to the bricks, her eyes narrowed on the two of you, she’d made no motion at all to indicate that she’d cast a spell. <em>The whole castle. At once. Without a wand. Or a verbal spell. Fuck.</em></p><p>She knew she had you. You heard George mutter "Well that’ll do it" under his breath and her lips curved into a tinkling laugh. Her laugh was like music, and you itched to hear it again. It summoned a smile to your own face, and you allowed yourself to walk forward and wrap an arm around her petite shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>"Impeccable work, kitten. I’d hire you as my decorator any day" you smiled, looking to her and then your brother. He eyed your arm around her and stood closer, wanting her attention as much as you did.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so what’s next?" She smiled up at you, her eyes wide and innocent, and you had to dispel the images of exactly what you wanted to do next.</p><p> </p><p>"Let’s take a walk while we’re out? It’s such a nice night, no point on wasting it." George beat you to the punch once again, and you had to hold back a sigh as she walked to him, slipping out from under your arm.</p><p>The three of you walked side by side along the edge of the lake, the dark night even colder down by the water. The moon glinted above you, casting greyscale shadows over the surrounds and glimmering off the still water of the lake. <em>Romantic</em>. You thought, a laugh in your head at the notion. You looked to your twin, who was walking so close to the girl that their shoulders were brushing. You shifted ever so slightly closer, giving in to both your want to be near her and your brotherly competitive nature. George shot you a look.</p><p>
  <em>Don’t be a cock-block.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>                No dibs, mate.</em>
</p><p>You smirked at him as his gaze hardened. You were headed to the small clearing up ahead, where the ground turned into a soft down, a slight hill rendering it the perfect place to sit and watch the lake. It was far enough from the castle that you could truly observe the twinkling lights of the top towers, where candles still burned in the common rooms and the offices of any professors still up this late in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>"Here, come sit" George grabbed Catia’s hand, and led her to the exact spot you’d been thinking of. You tried to ignore the pang of jealousy his casual action had caused. <em>You should’ve done that, you could have touched her hand, led her to sit with you.</em></p><p>You did the next best thing and sat close by the two. She didn’t seem uncomfortable with the both of you there, and you hadn’t noticed any signs of her wanting you to leave the two of them be. Either she didn’t reciprocate George’s feelings, or...she wanted the both of you there?</p><p>She leaned back in the soft grass, laying with her hands behind her head and focusing her alluring lavender-blue eyes on the night sky. The twinkling lights reflected back in her irises, her long lashes fluttering as she looked around at the stars. You leaned down on one elbow, balancing yourself on your side as you half-lied next to her. George leaned back on both elbows on her other side, looking up at the stars himself.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed softly, so faint you barely heard it.</p><p>"It’s beautiful out here" she said, a small smile tilting the corners of her mouth.</p><p>"It is" you agreed, looking at her. She turned her head to you, your words bringing her gaze to your face. You’d lain at eye level with her, so your long legs stretched out farther past her dainty feet.</p><p>"Do you come out here much?" She queried to you.</p><p>"Sometimes," you admitted "it’s a nice little escape since no one really knows about that exit passage, keeps this area of the grounds very quiet."</p><p>"Plus, this area is <em>technically</em> out of bounds." Your brother finished from his side, still looking up at the sky. She looked towards him briefly at the sound of his voice, but focused her attention back to you.</p><p>"And why would you need peace and quiet, Weasley?" She asked, both curious and teasing. Your smile returned to your lips.</p><p>"How else would we think up brilliant plans like this one?" You teased back, your eyes going to the castle in all of its now-pink glory. It earned you a laugh, and she looked towards the castle. Her glance brought her closer to you, and you felt goosebumps start where her skin was close to yours. You’d taken your gloves off before you’d sat down, and you felt a slight chill, but her body warmth was noticeable in the close proximity.</p><p>"Are you cold?" You asked her, genuinely curious about her answer. Surely the thin top she was wearing was not enough to keep the breeze off of her milky skin, he was in awe that she wasn’t shivering.</p><p>She smiled, and she leaned up on her elbow to face you, mirroring your pose. Her now-free hand reached down to grab yours, and she brought your cold fingertips to her soft cheek. It was warm, pleasantly so. You looked at her curiously, trying to ignore the alluring sensation of both her soft hand in yours and her warm skin. She smiled at you. Suddenly you felt her warmth spread to your fingertips, then down your hand. You felt comfortable, no longer chilled by the wind.</p><p>"Warming charm" she explained "I put it on the minute I left the castle. It’s a surprisingly cool night."</p><p>She’d said it so humbly, and you noticed she hadn’t moved your hand off of her face. She held it there, and you held her gaze. Her eyes bored into yours, and you truly felt how close you were. A quick glance at George told you he lay still, his eyes now closed. You knew he did this to feign privacy - he’d sensed the moment and was doing all he could to encourage it.<em>Thankyou</em>, you sent him silently, knowing he couldn’t hear it, or even see your features to deduct it, but you knew he would know.</p><p>"Hmm" you muttered in agreement with her statement. Your eyes were on Cat again, searching hers for any kind of signal that she wanted you to back away. You traced your thumb over her cheek, spreading your hand out along her jaw. So close...</p><p>Your breath quickened, and you saw her eyes flick down to your lips. Your mind was flooded with images of what you wanted to do, just lean in...</p><p>You closed the distance between you slowly, giving her every opportunity to back out if she wanted to. She didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Your lips met hers so softly, your hand on her jaw guiding her to you. Her lips were so soft against yours, and your thoughts became your reality. <em>She’s kissing you, she’s fucking kissing you.</em></p><p>The kiss was gentle, her lips forming to yours like they were meant to be there, her breath warm. You pulled back slightly, making sure she was still okay with this, then you pressed your lips to hers once more, your eyes slipping closed. Your lips tingled where they met hers, and you pressed against her more insistently, your hand gripping her slightly tighter. She leaned closer to you, your bodies touching, her hand leaving yours to be placed on your chest, not pushing you away, but feeling your body, traveling slowly to your shoulder, then the nape of your neck, then her fingers twined in the back of your hair. She pulled you closer to her again, deepening the kiss with a small sigh. Your tongue explored her mouth, she tasted sweet, and you wanted more.</p><p> </p><p>You parted too soon, your lips aching for hers the moment you halted your kiss. She stayed close, her fingers still in your hair, both of you breathing a little heavier. Where she’d touched you was warm,an effect of the charm or simply your attraction to her unknown. Your eyes gazed into hers, seeing your need and surprise reflected in her irises.</p><p> </p><p>"Well that seems a little unfair"</p><p> </p><p>George’s voice pulled you both from your revioury, causing you to sigh, and her to jump and pull her hand away. You turned to look at him, trailing your hand quickly from your grasp on her jaw to the dip in her waist, where you let it sit casually. George was still laying as he was before, his hands now behind his head, his eyes closed as he lay facing the moonlight. A small knowing smile danced across his lips.</p><p><em>You little shit</em>. You thought at him for interrupting. He opened his eyes and raised an expectant eyebrow at the two of you. You thought Catia had forgotten he was there, and she looked to him, guilty for a moment. George smirked at her mischievously and closed his eyes again, settling further into his relaxed position, but not before sneaking a knowing glance at you.</p><p>Oh, <em>oh</em>.</p><p>You suddenly understood his game. You’d done this before - when you couldn’t decide who wanted the girl you simply did with him what you’d done for most of your life - you <em>shared</em>.</p><p><em>But, would Catia?</em> You’d had this conversation prior, wondering at whether your combined affections would be deemed too strange by the alluring girl. She was obviously attracted to the both of you, as she’d shown in her kisses, but George was taking a risk attempting the suggestion so early.</p><p> </p><p>Catia’s eyes were back on you, her gaze unsure but intrigued. She sat up, turning to face the two of you, kneeling with her heels pressed to the back of her thighs. Your hand had slipped from her waist as she moved, and you picked at the grass where your hand landed, trying not to show your nerves. George stayed as he was but opened his eyes to meet hers, confident and casual as always. You envied his poise.</p><p> </p><p>Catia sat for a moment, eyes raking over you both, mouth quirked as she debated her options. She crossed her arms, then flicked her eyes from George to you, biting her lip in thought.</p><p>"So" her melodic voice rang through the silence as the two boys watched her patiently, letting her come to conclusions on her own about their situation, and what she’d obviously deducted.</p><p>"You two...?" she trailed off, making it a question.</p><p>George smirked. "Are okay with this, yes" he answered her unspoken question confidently, and you smiled softly at her when she once again looked to you.</p><p>"We’ve shared everything our whole life" you explained, "it’s not necessarily a big deal for us." You concluded with a slight shrug of your shoulders, or at least the one you weren’t leaning on. You were still laying on your side, as you were when you’d kissed. Your body felt cold without her near you.</p><p> </p><p>She took a moment to consider, and you saw George close his eyes again, giving her space to think about it. You couldn’t close yours, too afraid she’d suddenly decide the two of you were a bad idea and simply leg it back to the castle.</p><p><em>Cmon Cat, please.</em> You’d tasted her, and it’d left you wanting more. You hoped George hadn’t jumped the gun and ruined your chances at something more. You’d only known her a mere few days, and yet you felt if you couldn’t be around her, couldn’t touch her again, your body would cease.</p><p> </p><p>Her gaze found yours again, and you saw it trail down your features to your lips, her tongue flickering out over her blushed brims as if she too was imagining your kiss again. Her face went serious. She’s made her choice. Your heart hammered as she kneel-crawled up towards the two of you. She turned to George, who still lay with his eyes closed, and with one last look at you, you saw her eyes burn. She leaned down and placed her lips against George’s, tucking her long hair back behind her shoulder so you could see the kiss. George’s eyes flicked open in surprise, then shut again as he leaned into her mouth gratifyingly.</p><p> </p><p>You nearly sighed in defeat, entranced as she melted her lips over his, when her hand reached out to you, laying over yours, her small fingers wrapping around your hand encouragingly.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>You tried to hide your arousal as she broke the kiss with George and tugged you gently towards her, turning to meet your lips as you raised to hers. You sat up, your hand going immediately to her neck to deepen the kiss. She knelt in the middle of the two of you, George sitting up as well, his hand going to her waist as yours tangled in the nape of her hair. She turned to kiss George again, leading his trailing lips down to her neck. You helped him by pulling back on her hair, lengthening her neck with minute force. Her eyes fluttered open as she gazed intense violet orbs at you, her lips open, her eyes flaming with obvious need.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Holy fuck. This cannot be happening.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Bit of a filler chapter, more to come :) thanks for being so patient with me these last few weeks, it’s been a hectic one! I will try to get to these more regularly from now on 🥰💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Catia</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Fred and George kissed differently. Fred’s kisses were soft, warm, and made her lips tingle and her heart flutter. George’s, on the other hand, were hard and insistent, his tongue invading your mouth and causing a stir in your body that had you pressing your thighs together in need. Together, they were ravishing. You thought it might have been awkward, but they were so in sync, they knew when to get out of the way for the other, and when to help by pulling and tugging your body, your arms, your neck, to allow for kisses that enthralled your sweet spots. It was just borderline on overwhelming, in the best way possible. It ended too soon as you started to shiver.</p><p> </p><p>"F-fuck" you pulled back from the twins, an apology in your eyes. Two sets of hazel eyes reflected worry at your sudden pause. You’d lost the grip on your warming charm, and as close as the twins were, the night was still getting too chilly to ignore. George had his hand on your arm, and suddenly noticed the cold state of your skin.</p><p> </p><p>"Catia, you’re freezing" he noted, worriedly. He rubbed his hand up and down your sleeve, glancing to his brother on your other side. Fred answered by wrapping himself hastily around your side, arms wrapping around your stomach and head nuzzling down into your shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at him, reaching to pat his hair. "Sorry, lost track of my warming charm...it’s so hard to get back a hold of after you lose it." You cringed at a swift breeze that blew through at the end of your words. You tried to get a hold of your magic, trying to ignore the distracting feel of the two boys near her. It was quite hard with one of them literally wrapped around her...<em>quite hard</em>. You unintentionally blushed, looking to George with heat in your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck, Catia. Don’t look at me like that, or we won’t make it back to the castle" he growled back to you. He was already starting to get up to leave, his long limbs untangling from his seated position on the grass.</p><p>"Fred, Cmon, we’ve got to get her back to the castle before she loses a limb to frostbite" he said jokingly to his twin, holding out his hand to help you up as Fred untangled himself from your body. You stood, and the two boys immediately wrapped their arms around you. Fred had removed his jacket, and slung it around your shoulders as well.</p><p>"Fred, you don’t have to do that" you said to him, but your teeth chattering gave you away. He just rolled his eyes at you as you all started back towards the section of the wall where the sconce was held. It was quite late in the night, or early in the morning, you noticed, and the sky was getting lighter. Not quite sunrise, but close enough to it that the colour of the castle was now more in view. You chuckled at the horrid pastel bricks, running a hand over them as you approached the wall.</p><p>"Can’t wait to see Filch’s reaction to this" Fred started, also noting the walls.</p><p>"Filch’s? More like <em>Snapes</em>" George countered to him excitedly, and they both laughed in eagerness. "Although we’d better hurry up, or we might run into the slimy git sooner rather than later"</p><p>Fred nodded to him and picked up the pace slightly. You assumed they were talking about the teachers that roamed the halls, the two mentioned must have been early risers.</p><p>"Snape, eh? Might this be the same gentleman who’s testicles we had to mention at the entrance to the party the other night?" You queried.</p><p>"The very same" they said together, grins on their faces. You got the feeling they weren’t so fond of the teacher. You wanted to ask follow-up questions but your group had reached the sconce. Fred let go of you and opened the passageway, cutting off conversation as you were all placed on high alert inside the slowly awakening castle. You sighed at the sudden warmth once you were inside, the temperature change allowing you to get a grasp on your warming spell again. You all halted as you reached the end of the passage.</p><p>"Do you want us to walk you back to your common room?" Fred asked politely. You could sense him getting a little anxious about the lightening sky, they obviously ensured their pranking was done under the cover of night, and the impending day was making him nervous.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it’s fine. It’s just around the corner. Yours is half way across the castle, so I think you’d better head their before the portraits start waking up." You reassured him with a small smile. The two boys shared another conversational glance.</p><p>"You sure?" George seconded, not wanting to make you feel as though they wanted to leave you.</p><p>You reassured him with a soft kiss, your hand lingering on his cheek.</p><p>"I’ll be fine, I promise" you smiled at him, then walked to his brother. On instinct, you wrapped your arms around Fred’s stomach, hugging him tightly. You didn’t know why, but it felt like the right way to acknowledge Fred, maybe because he was such a touchy person.</p><p>"I’ll come see you guys later? Or come find me, yeah?" You said to him, including George. Fred nodded and grasped your chin with his large hand, bringing you up to him for a lingering kiss.</p><p>You broke apart, and you headed to the doorway, peaking around it before glancing back.</p><p>"Later, boys" you said, and with a wink you headed swiftly back to your dorms.</p><p>It wasn’t til you’d made it all the way back to your bed that you noticed you still had Fred’s jacket. You wrapped it around you as you lay, breathing in the warm earthy scent and recapping the night in your mind as the sun rose.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Realised that I’d gone off-story ! I will be back to posting more regularly, sorry for the little break, thanks for staying with me guys 🥰💕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"-ABSOLUTELY DISGRACEFUL BEHAVIOUR, AND ONLY THREE DAYS INTO THE TERM? WHAT <em>WERE</em> YOU TWO THINKING. YOU BE GLAD MADAME POMFREY IS THERE BECAUSE IF I HEAR A SINGLE LICK OF ANY MORE TROUBLE YOUNG MISTERS, I WILL BE THERE TO <em>RIP YOUR EARS OFF</em>. AM I UNDERSTOOD?!"</p><p>The tyrant of noise assaulted your ears as you entered the dining hall. A howler. You’d seen and heard them erupt before, but never like this. <em>Who is this mad woman? What has her knickers in a knot?</em> You thought idly, wandering into the room. You glanced towards the noise, and met the eyes of two hunkering figures, the envelope in front of them ripping itself into shreds with a final screech. There was a moment of complete silence in the hall, all eyes on the two red-headed twins. They looked at each other for a second, then grinned manically and high-fived.</p><p> </p><p>"New record! Yes!" The crowd around them laughed, along with a few others not near their table. You must’ve missed something after you’d left last night, since the twins were clearly -celebrating?- a gloriously horrific howler from their mother. They continued to laugh as you headed towards the Slytherin table. Fred caught your eye and winked as your passed.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that’s a rather dramatic way to start the morning" you pronounced to your group as you sat down amongst them, glancing once more back at the Gryffindor table.</p><p>"More like a dramatic way to encourage my hearing loss" Blaise threw back at you, rubbing his ears and cringing.</p><p>"What happened?" You asked, playing oblivious.</p><p>"Those fuckers turned the whole school pink. Blimey if I knew how they did it - the whole outer wall was this horrendous colour" Blaise explained, eager to share the drama. "Saw it with my own eyes - Snape and Filch lost it, but I swear I saw Dumbledore laughing. He’s out there now trying to fix it."</p><p>You hid your smile, and Daphne shot you a fleeting narrow-eyed look.</p><p>"How do they know it was the twins?" You asked innocently.</p><p>"Snape caught them sneaking back to their dorms, although no one noticed the walls until this morning, turns out they only patrol the <em>inside</em> of the castle. The two boys wouldn’t say what they were doing out of bed. Looks like Dumbledore wrote a speed-owl to mama Weasley."</p><p> </p><p>You looked at Blaise suspiciously, "And how do you know all this?" you asked, eyebrow raised. His only return was to smirk at you and shrug, then he turned to a just-arrived Pansy to continue his gossip trail. Daphne pinched your leg under the table and you looked to her. She waggled her eyebrows suggestively at you and greeted you with a whispered "you <em>have</em> to tell me what happened later." You grinned at her cheekily and mouthed ‘later’, content to dig into your breakfast for now. You’d gotten two spoonfuls of porridge in when you were interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, Miss Deovolente, so kind of you to join us for our breakfast this morning" Draco’s voice distracted you from your food, as he slid in to the table opposite you. His voice was crystal, and he didn’t look at you as he began placing food onto his plate. <em>Have I upset him somehow? He seems...mad?</em></p><p>"Draco" you greeted him, your eyes narrowed. "Am I not meant to be sitting here?" You asked, rising to his challenge. Your tone made him look up at you, his hand paused half way through scooping a fruit salad mix onto his own breakfast. He wrinkled his nose. Even through the confusion of his harsh tone you couldn’t help but find the action endearing.</p><p>"Well from what I hear you have been spending a rather significant amount of your time wandering the halls with two particular red-heads. I thought you’d prefer to sit with...your own company" he said, disdainfully.</p><p><em>He knows.</em> You realised surprisingly. <em>How does he know you were with them last night? Surely Daphne didn’t tell. It’s obviously more of a problem for him. Well fuck that, I don’t have the patience for these games.</em></p><p>Catia raised an eyebrow at him, meeting his molten gaze. "And do you have a problem with who I spend my time with?"</p><p>"I do if you’re spending it with <em>them</em>" he said, eyes going from you to the Gryffindor table. "I mean, once at a party is okay, but fucking them twice? I thought you knew better than to play with broken toys" his voice was filled with icy arrogance. Catia didn’t know where it was coming from - surely he didn’t segregate the houses to this extent. The books she’d read prior to coming to the school had told her if the house rivalries, but only now was she truly starting to believe them.</p><p>Your panic started to set in a little at his calm demeanour. It was like he taunted people everyday, the way he easily discussed how disappointed he was in her choices of company.</p><p><em>You’ve dealt with bullies Catia, you can deal with this boy.</em> You thought you could’ve dealt with him better if you’d known where the sudden hostility was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>Your hand clenched under the table to stop yourself from sending a stinging hex his way. No one around you did anything, said anything. The blonde boy held his jaw taught, face relaxed and eyes narrowed, waiting for you to rise to his taunt. The dominance he exuded was tangible, he was used to speaking this way, and getting away with it.</p><p>
  <em>Calm, Catia.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>You smiled at him. It wasn’t a kind smile. "Draco" you said his name slowly, almost ironically sweet. "Kindly, if you think you can tell me who I can and can’t fuck, then I think you can just take your sweet little ass and sod right the <em>fuck</em> off."</p><p>You saw the brief flash of pure anger in his eyes, the irises turning a harsh thunderstorm grey, as you stood and walked briskly from the hall.</p><p> </p><p>What she missed was the second heat that followed, the absolute pure longing and need that accompanied the anger.He watched her as she left, hands clenched into fists below the table.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Draco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>PLEASE NOTE: the chapter before this has changed! Re-read that one before this one for context 🥰☺️ Thanks for staying with me - updates will be more regular again from now on ! Xx</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Draco</strong>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You fucking idiot.</em>
</p><p>Draco watched the girl leave, kicking himself internally at his brashness. He couldn’t even help himself from watching her go, hating himself for the blissful glimpses of her long legs he got as her short skirt swished with her angry steps. Blaise started talking again, it registered in the back of his mind as he tried to pull his thoughts out of a daze. <em>Why do I do this? Is it instinctual? A habit I picked up from father? Why can’t I just be nice to the girl?</em> His persistent thoughts intruded on his mind. He brought his index knuckle to his mouth, resting his elbow on the table in front of him. Biting the skin there brought him back to his reality, or it usually did. He couldn’t stop thinking about what he saw last night - he’d been taking the outside routes from the forest back to the dorms, barely noticing his walk had thrown him right into the path of her and those two Weasley delinquents. He’d barely had time to make himself unseen, then he’d watched as she’d so effortlessly conducted such an incredible display of magic. He had been in awe - <em>why couldn’t he do that?</em> She’d looked so prim, so powerful. Stunning.</p><p> </p><p>Then the other boy had kissed her. Heat flamed up inside him again. <em>Why does she affect me like this? Why do I care that she prefers the two dim-witted gingers to myself.</em> He’d walked away once their kisses deepened, not able to watch what he expected had followed.</p><p>It wasn’t so much that she was with <em>them</em>, it was more that she wasn’t with <em>him</em>. He felt a pull towards her, he <em>needed</em> her. Needed to taste her, feel her lips hard on his, grip her waist and pull her towards him, underneath him. <em>Fuck</em>. Her standing up to him just now didn’t help. He craved the fight, the challenge. He wanted her to yell at him, so he could wrap his fingers around her throat as he kissed her. It was just so much more fun when they bit back.</p><p> </p><p>"Draco, let’s <em>go</em>, you’ve been staring at that wall for <em>ages</em>" Pansy whined, grabbing hold of his wrist, breaking his reservoirs and releasing his teeth from his knuckles. He looked at it quickly- he’d nearly drawn blood again. <em>Fuck</em>. He hid the hand under the table as he turned to the newly approached dark-haired girl. She sat facing him, legs on either side of the wooden bench seat, from this direction her short pleated skirt barely covered her seat-straddled front. She followed his eyes and shifted further forward, towards him.</p><p>"We don’t have classes yet...maybe we could..." she leaned towards him, showing her cleavage suggestively.</p><p>He thought about it - maybe fucking Pansy could distract him. <em>It hasn’t worked so far.</em> The only time he had felt anything other than mechanical with Pansy was the other night, when he’d caught Catia watching. Draco shivered, thinking about meeting those lilac eyes again.</p><p> </p><p>Instead he met Pansy’s brown ones.</p><p>"No, I’ve got things to do."</p><p>He could feel how blunt he was being to her, saw her features fall into disappointment that bordered on despair. Her lip pouted, and he narrowed his eyes at her to stop her saying anything further. She slunk away as you got up, gathering your things and leaving your breakfast untouched. Blaise met your eyes, looking from you to your untouched food worriedly, but he too didn’t say anything. You could feel how hard your features were - everyone knew not to mess with you when you wanted to be alone.</p><p> </p><p>Draco left the hall on his own, feeling the suspicious eyes of Harry Potter following him out. <em>Always watching</em>. He squared his shoulders, making his walk brisk but confident, his long strides taking him out of the room quickly, but not in a rush. He knew where he was going, his legs were on autopilot, bringing him to the one place he wanted to be - to the one person he wanted to be around. To the person he had just pissed off to the extreme.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To Catia.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>